Eer
by Sery
Summary: [COMPLETE]Relena trouwt met een ander en d'r komen er allerlei problemen, wat zal ze uiteindelijk doen als haar man haar wil vermoorden? Heero x Relena
1. De trouwdag

Heey  
Dit is al mijn tweede fic op deze site over Relena x Heero.  
Lees ook mijn verhaal: **Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn.**  
Ik had daarvoor maar 1 review gekregen, maar toch, ben er wel blij mee en zou Bobo-is-tha-bomb graag willen bedanken voor het reviewen van dat verhaal.  
Hoop dat ik voor dit verhaal wel meer reviews zal krijgen. Het derde hoofdstuk van: **Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn **heb ik ook al geschreven, maar moet 'm alleen nog typen, en van dit verhaal ben ik al met de derde hoofdstuk bezig.  
Nou, nog veel plezier met het lezen van dit verhaal en vergeet geen review achter te laten! (aub).

* * *

Eer

**Summary: **Relena moet met een ander man trouwen. Zal zij gelukkig kunnen blijven zonder Heero, of zal ze toch niet zonder hem kunnen leven?

**Rate:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Hoofdstuk 1

By Sehri

Relena zag hem tussen de mensen vooraan zitten. 'Ach, wat zag hij er ook…' Ze zocht voor de juiste woorden. 'Fantastisch, nee prachtig, ach,'ze had er geen woorden voor. Relena voelde tranen in haar opkomen. Toch bleef ze glimlachen. Haar broer Milliardo keek bezorgd haar kant op. Ze probeerde nog meer te glimlachen en knikte met haar hoofd om hem gerust te stellen.

Ze was niet blij, natuurlijk niet. En ze wist dat ze de rest van haar leven nooit gelukkig zou kunnen zijn. Niet zonder hem, niet zonder Heero.

'Waarom Heero, waarom?'Ze keek naar Heero. Hij staarde terug naar haar, maar leek niet echt op te merken dat ze naar hem keek. Relena zuchtte. Het was ook niet zijn schuld, noch de hare. Ze probeerde niet rond in de kerk te kijken. Vandaag op haar 21ste verjaardag zou ze trouwen. Ja, trouwen. Nee, niet trouwen, maar een contract tekenen. Een contract tekenen met de koning van Duitsland. Met Treize Khushrenada die ze nog geen week geleden had ontmoet.

_Flashback_

"_Ah, Relena, ben je d'r al? Kom 's even binnen. Ik wil je aan iemand voorstellen."_

_Ze zuchtte voordat ze de grote woonkamer binnenging. Met een glimlach stapte ze de kamer binnen. Ze was erg moe. Ze had net een lange, zware dag gehad. Haar broer merkte niet op dat ze nogal moe was._

"_Relena, dit is Treize Khushrenada. Treize, dit is mijn zusje Relena."_

_Relena glimlachte naar Treize. Ze groetten elkaar. Tijdens het groeten pakte Treize haar hand vast om hem te schudden. Bij zijn aanraking voelde Relena rillingen over haar rug lopen. 't Liefst was ze gelijk weggegaan, maar bleef toch omdat ze haar broer geen pijn wilde doen. _

_Einde Flashback_

Ze herinnerde zich die dag nog precies. En ook nog het gesprek met haar broer Zechs op die avond. Die zou ze nooit kunnen vergeten.

_Flashback_

_Relena hoorde een klop op haar deur._

"_Ja, kom maar binnen,"riep ze. _

_Paygan opende de deur. Relena draaide zich om naar hem. Ze zat op een stoel achter haar opmaaktafel._

"_Heer Zechs heeft u geroepen in zijn kantoor. Hij wilt dat u daar over vijf minuten aanwezig zult zijn."_

_Relena zuchtte en draaide zich weer om._

"_Bedankt, Paygan. Ik kom er zo aan."_

_Nadat de oude man de deur dicht had gedaan, deed Relena haar haar in een losse knot. Broer Zechs had haar geroepen, ook nog in zijn kantoor. Dat betekende een serieus en saai gesprek. Hij kon alleen aan twee dingen denken: Hun status, eer en zij, Relena. Hoofdschuddend stond ze op en liep haar kamer uit, naar de grote overloop. Aan het eind van de lange overloop was Zechs' kantoor. Ze hoopte maar dat 't een niet al te lang en serieus gesprek zou zijn. Ze klopte twee keer zacht op de deur._

"_Kom binnen."_

_Zachtjes deed Relena de deur open. Ze stapte zijn kantoor binnen en deed zacht de deur achter haar dicht. Toen pas keek ze naar Milliardo. Ze zag dat hij achter zijn bureau zat. Hij keek haar niet aan, maar zat over een stapel papieren gebogen. Relena wist uit ervaring dat ze moest gaan zitten tegenover hem, en vooral stil moest zijn. Ze hoefde toen ze eenmaal zat, niet lang te wachten. Hij borg de papieren snel op. Kijkend naar een punt achter haar, begon hij het gesprek._

"_Luister Relena, je weet dat ik 't beste met je wil, en altijd zal hebben."_

_Hij pauzeerde even en keek haar aan om te kijken of ze het begreep. Ze begreep dat het echt over iets ging wat ze niet zou willen. Toch knikte ze maar met haar hoofd. Hij bleef lang stil en keek naar zijn handen._

"_Vaak hebben we veel dingen niet in onze handen… begrijpen meestal ook niet waarom het zo is. Toch Relena, zijn niet alle dingen waarvan je denkt dat ze slecht zijn, of verkeerd zijn altijd zo."_

_Hij zocht voor woorden._

"_Relena, ik zou graag willen dat het anders kon, maar het kan niet…Relena, trouw… trouw met Treize Khushrenada."_

_Het was alsof de grond onder haar voeten verdween. Ze kon even niets meer uitbrengen, maar ze herstelde zich snel._

"_Nee broer. Dat kan ik niet. Je weet dat ik van…"_

_Zechs stak zijn hand op. "Nee Relena, hij is het jou niet waard. Wat is hij? Slechts een soldaat? Wil je met hem trouwen?"_

_Relena kreeg tranen in haar ogen._

"_Ja, ik wil met hem trouwen. Dan wat als hij een soldaat is, ik hou van hem," bracht ze er gesmoord uit. Lang werd er niets gezegd._

"_Houdt Heero ook van jou?"_

_Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ja en ook nee? Soms deed hij zo alsof…alsof hij alles voor haar over zou hebben. En dan deed hij weer zo afstandelijk…Wat moest ze haar broer vertellen als ze het antwoord zelf niet wist? Haar broer zuchtte._

"_Je weet het zelf ook niet… Relena, ik wil het beste voor je. Treize is een goede man. Hij zal goed voor je zorgen. Hij is een man met eer en status."_

_Einde Flashback_

Nu, nu begreep ze waarom hij wilde dat ze met Treize zou trouwen. Hij had het vandaag pas verteld. Treize had tegen Zechs gezegd dat hij broer meer macht zou geven en hij had nog meer beloftes gedaan. Maar daarvoor in de ruil wilde hij Relena als vrouw. Zechs had gezegd tegen haar dat hij eerst alles overwogen had. Hij dacht dat ze gelukkig zou kunnen leven met Treize. Daarom had hij tegen Treize 'ja' gezegd. En nu, kon zij Relena Peacecraft, geen 'nee' zeggen.

Relena liep naar voren. Ze zag dat de mensen naar haar keken. Ze waren allemaal blij voor haar. Nou, allemaal? Relena zag vanuit haar ooghoeken Hilde en Dorothy staan. Ze straalden één en al bezorgdheid uit. Ze waren gisteren nog naar haar toegekomen.

_Flashback_

"_Ben je mal? Ga je met hem trouwen?"_

_Riep Dorothy kwaad uit. Relena staarde naar de grond. Ze kon niets tegen hen inbrengen, maar dat kon ze ook niet tegen Milliardo._

"_Jouw broer is niet goed! Hij weet heus wel dat je nooit blij zou kunnen zijn met hem."_

_Vervolgde Dorothy woedend terwijl Relena nog geen kik gaf._

"_Ik snap 't niet."_

_Hoorden ze allebei plotseling Hilde zachtjes zeggen. Ze keken allebei op naar Hilde. Hilde keek peinzend uit het raam en richtte haar aandacht toen op de andere twee aanwezigen in Relena's slaapkamer. Ze liep naar de twee toe en ging tegenover Relena zitten._

"_Wat is er mis gegaan? Jij en Heero vormden zo'n leuk stel… Hebben jullie ruzie gehad, of… is het iets anders?"_

_Relena bleef zwijgen._

_Einde Flashback_

Iedereen keek naar het meisje met haar mooie blauwe ogen en haar glanzend blond hoog opgestoken haar. Haar slanke lichaam gestoken in een prachtig witte bruidsjurk, die na haar heupen breed uitliep en als een tweede huid op haar bovenlichaam was vastgeplakt. Het meisje dat zonder treuzelen, zichzelf aan het lot overlatend naast Treize Khushrenada stond, die haar en brede glimlach schonk. Het meisje Relena Peacecraft die snel Relena Khushrenada zou worden. Haar lip trilde toen ze haar jawoord gaf. Maar niemand merkte het op behalve de G-piloten, hun vriendinnen en natuurlijk Heero, die als eerste het kerk weer uitliep.

* * *

Zo, dit was dat 1 van de 7 hoofdstukken, hoop dat jullie 'm leuk vonden. Laat a.u.b. een review achter en lees ook mijn andere verhaal en mijn andere gedicht(en).  
Alvast bedankt! 


	2. Verdriet

Eer

**Summary: **Relena moet met een ander man trouwen. Zal zij gelukkig kunnen blijven zonder Heero, of zal ze toch niet zonder hem kunnen leven?

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** rape... don't read it if you can't take it...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Hoofdstuk 2

By Sehri

Ze keek naar de decoratie in zijn slaapkamer. 'Nee, niet _zijn_ slaapkamer, maar van ons.'

Ze probeerde zich te verharden, ze mocht niet huilen.

'Wie weet is hij lang niet zo slecht.'

Ze kon het alleen maar hopen.

Ze gaapte. Normaal zou ze dat nooit zo snel doen, maar er was toch niemand. Ze wierp een blik op de grote ijzeren uurwerk die aan de muur hing. Ze bewonderde de versieringen die waren gebruikt. 'Een zeer dure klok.' Toen keek ze pas naar de grote wijzers. Ze schrok. 'Half twee! Heb ik zo lang zitten wachten?'

Ze staarde uit het raam. Waar was ze nu in hemelsna…

Haar gedachten stopten onmiddellijk toen ze de deur open hoorde gaan. Ze durfde niet te kijken, en staarde naar de rode dekens met witte bloemen. Haar handen hielden hield ze krampachtig vast die ze om haar opgetrokken knieën had geslagen. Ze hoorde zijn voetstappen dichterbij komen.

'Deze nacht zou 't gebeuren… Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik behalve Heero _het_ ook maar met iemand anders zou doen.'

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat hij tegenover haar op de grote fauteuil ging zitten. Ze voelde hoe zijn ogen over haar lichaam gleden. 'Hoe moet ik elke nacht met deze mand doorbrengen? Hoe kan ik naast hem slapen? Met hem…'

Haar adem stokte in haar keel toen ze voelde dat hij met zijn vingers langs haar blote armen gleed. Haar handen waren kletsnat van het zweet. Hij stond na een lange tijd op en ging tegenover haar zitten. Hij legde een vinger onder haar kin en hief haar gezicht op, zodat ze naar hem moest kijken. Ze was bang voor hem, bang. Alhoewel hij nog niets had gedaan waardoor ze bang zou moeten zijn.

Toch was ze bang.

Bang voor vannacht.

Bang voor hem.

"Je hebt mooie ogen," merkte Treize op. Relena probeerde zijn blik te ontwijken, maar hij drukte zijn duim hard onder haar kin. Het deed pijn, dus moest ze wel naar hem kijken. Heel even dacht ze iets kwaads in zijn ogen te zien, maar nu keek hij weer een andere kant op. Hij stond op en liep naar de raam.

"Ik wil dat we ons leven zonder enige misverstanden beginnen, dus…" Begon Relena, maar hij brak haar abrupt af door zijn rechterhand op te steken.

"Er zijn geen misverstanden, miss Relena Khushrenada."

Haar nieuwe naam te horen, brak haar hart in stukken, maar ze bleef bewegingloos naar zijn rug kijken. Hij had zijn handen gevouwen achter zijn rug. Het viel haar nu pas op dat hij brede schouders had, heel brede schouders.

"Wel wil ik je duidelijk maken wat _ik_ van je verwacht."

Zijn ijskoude stem deed haar haar keel doorsnijden.

"Goed, deze regels moet je goed in je oren knopen. Als je één overtreedt, zal het je slecht begaan, dus… De eerste regel is…"

Bang dat hij iets zou doen, liet Relena alle regels, alle woorden over haar heenkomen. Ze hoorde alles aan en probeerde ze te onthouden. Zulke regels waren haar nooit opgelegd, en nu… opeens moest ze dit, mocht ze dat niet, en ook dat niet.

"En laten we nu onze nacht beginnen, een nacht waarop ik zo lang heb gewacht."

Ze hoorde het verlangen in zijn stem.

Zijn honger.

Honger waarvoor ze bang was.

Ruw drukte hij haar met zijn volle gewicht op het grote ronde bed.

'Nee, nee, nee!' Schreeuwde ze in zichzelf.

Intussen had hij haar al van haar mooie bruidsjurk ontdaan. Ze had alleen nog haar slip en BH aan. Nu pas merkte ze op dat het licht nog aan was. Ze voelde zich niet erg op haar gemak erdoor.

"Wil je het licht a.u.b. het licht uit doen?" vroeg ze zacht.

Treize belaadde haar gezicht en vooral haar lichaam met zijn kussen die als prikkels aanvoelden. Hij drukte haar hard tegen het bed als antwoord. Zijn eigen kleren had hij ook al uitgetrokken en ze waren nu allebei helemaal naakt.

Ze voelde hoe haar ogen volstroomden. Ze wilde dit niet, niet met hem.

'Heero? Waar ben je?'

"Verdomme, help me nou 's even mee!"

Treize gaf haar een harde klap op haar gezicht. Relena probeerde zich van onder hem vandaan te worstelen. Maar tevergeefs. Hij was te sterk voor haar.

"Please Treize, nee, het is genoeg."

Ze kreunde. Hij had haar eindelijk waar hij haar hebben wilde. Zijn lichaam bewoog wild op en neer. Haar ogen stroomden nu, niet alleen van het verdriet, maar ook van het pijn die hij haar bracht.

Ze kreunde en schreeuwde, maar hij maakte haar telkens weer stil door haar een paar klappen en schoppen te geven.

Uiteindelijk gaf ze het op en liet ze hem zijn gang gaan...

**Acht maanden later**

Vanuit het balkon keek ze toe hoe hij, de koning van Duitsland en haar man, in de limousine stapte en zonder ook maar één keer om te kijken in het voertuig wegreed. Relena zuchtte. Dit was ook zijn regel; ze moest elke dag in het balkon staan om hem uit te zwaaien, zodat het leek alsof ze echt gelukkig was, alsof ze als echte man en vrouw leefde.

Wat niet zo was.

Ze ging weer haar slaapkamer binnen. Heel voorzichtig ging ze op haar bed zitten. Ze moest voorzichtig doen.

Heel voorzichtig.

Na anderhalve maand zou hij of zij er zijn: haar baby. Ze zuchtte weer. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed haar reactie toen ze merkte dat ze zwanger was. Dat was twee weken na haar huwelijk.

_Flashback_

_De telefoon rinkelde beneden in de grote zitkamer._

"_Meneer von Bergen, neem de telefoon!"_

_Toen de telefoon bleef doorrinkelen, legde ze de met een zucht de roman neer die ze had zitten lezen. Met lichte voetstappen rende ze de trap af. Buiten adem nam ze de telefoon en zei haar naam. Toen had ze de gevolgen niet geweten, toen nog niet._

"_Relena." _

_Het bleef lang aan de andere kant, ten slotte sprak een stem heel aarzelend haar naam uit._

"_Relena… ik… eh…"_

_Ze herkende zijn stem uit duizenden, nee miljoenen._

"_He… Heero, Heero!"_

_Uit blijdschap had ze daarna even niets meer kunnen uitbrengen._

"_Heero, hoe gaat het? Waar ben je?"_

'_Ik mis je,' had ze willen zeggen, maar zei het niet._

_Heero klonk nogal onzeker._

"_Ik ben in Londen. Het gaat goed hier met iedereen… Hoe gaat het met jou?"_

_Ze merkte op dat hij niet zei hoe het met hem was. Maar ze vroeg het niet. Ze was bang dat hij zou ophangen. Ze had sinds haar huwelijk geen enkel ander man gesproken. Ze mocht het niet van Treize. Hij bepaalde met wie ze wel mocht spreken en met wie niet. En ook wanneer. Zelfs om met haar broer te mogen praten, moest ze eerst aan Treize zijn toestemming vragen._

"_Met mij gaat het goed," loog ze zacht._

_Ze was bang dat hij het niet verstaan had, maar ze herhaalde haar woorden niet. Het bleef lang stil aan beide kanten van de telefoon. Hij verbrak de stilte door een dringende vraag te stellen die zij nooit zou kunnen beantwoorden._

"_Ben je gelukkig?"_

_Ze voelde zichzelf verstijven. Ze kon even niets uitbrengen. Toen ze wat wilde zeggen, kwam er geen geluid uit haar mond, omdat ze een brok in haar keel had. Haar ogen prikten. Eindelijk kon ze wat uitbrengen._

"_Heero, ik…"_

_Maar ze eindigde nooit. Ze voelde opeen hoe iemand van achter haar de telefoon uit haar handen griste._

'_Nee, ik mocht zelfs niet de telefoon opnemen, zonder Hem te vertellen wie aan de lijn was,' herinnerde ze zich opeens._

_Geschrokken draaide ze zich om en keek recht in de woedende ogen van Treize._

"_Treize, ik…"_

_Als door een prikkel gestoken stak hij onmiddellijk zijn hand op. Bang keek Relena toe hoe hij de telefoon naar zijn gezicht bracht._

"_Met wie spreek ik?" Vroeg hij met ingehoude woede. Ze hoorde Heero zijn naam zeggen aan de andere kant. Ze zag dat Treize nog roder van woede werd. Zonder iets verder te zeggen, smeet hij de telefoon op de haak. Hij liep richting de grote trap._

"_Kom," zei hij. Met loodzware voeten Relena achter hem aan._

_Ze deed de deur van hun slaapkamer achter haar dicht. Hij stond met zijn rug omgedraaid naar haar toe. Ze zag hoe hij verwoed zijn colbert op het bed smeet. Haar hart klopte in haar keel toen ze zag hoe hij zijn ceintuur uit zijn broek haalde. Dit had ze nog geen week geleden voor het laatste keer meegemaakt. Ze had nog blauwe plekken eraan over die over haar hele lichaam waren verspreid. Haar wonden waren ook nog niet geheeld. Ze voelde haar hele lichaam verstijven toen hij met de ceintuur in zijn linkerhand op haar afkwam._

_Hij gaf haar een paar welgemikte klappen op haar rug. Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Ze voelde opeens hoe hij ruw een doek in haar mond stopte en de uiteinden ervan achter haar hoofd bond. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen terwijl hij haar bleef doorslaan en zij niet goed meer kon schreeuwen vanwege de doek in haar mond. Hij hijgde zwaar en schold haar ook nog uit. Zijn hoofd was bloedrood van woede. Ze probeerde van hem weg te vluchten, maar hij volgde haar overal._

_Opeens voelde ze zich misselijk worden. Ze deed een hand voor haar mond. Ze voelde dat ze moest overgeven. Treize merkte niets op en bleef haar doorslaan. _

_Op een geschikt moment rende ze weg van Treize naar de badkamer. Ze maakte in de badkamer de doek los en kotste wat. Ze hoorde Treize hartgrondig vloeken._

_Ze stond in de deuropening van de badkamer die verbonden was met hun slaapkamer. Ze keek naar Treize, hij keek woedend terug. Ze kreeg hoofdpijn. Opeens zag ze de wereld om haar heen draaien en viel ze flauw._

"_Gefeliciteerd, meneer Khushrenada."_

_Hoorde Relena een vrouwenstem zeggen._

'_Gefeliciteerd voor wat?' dacht ze._

_Ze deed haar ogen open en keek recht in het gezicht van haar huisarts. Ze voelde dat ze op het zachte bed van Treize lag. Voordat de vrouw had gesproken, wist Relena al wat er aan de hand was._

"_Gefeliciteerd, u bent zwanger."_

_Einde Flashback_

Een traan gleed langs haar wang naar beneden.

**Na anderhalve maand**

Ze voelde alsof ze de dood overwonnen had, maar tegelijkertijd had verloren. Moeizaam deed ze haar ogen open en zag het witte plafond boven haar. Ze hoorde het krijsen van iemand naast haar. Dat krijsen had haar gewekt. Ze keek naar links waar het vandaan kwam. Ze merkte op dat er niemand anders in de kamer was dan zij en de krijsende. Ze ging geleidelijk rechtop zitten in het bed met witte lakens terwijl ze naar de baby bleef kijken. Ze pakte de baby op. Ze wist dat het een meisje was. Ze wist het gewoon, en zag het nu ook.

"Tosca," zei ze zacht en drukte de baby tegen zich aan. De baby was opgehouden met huilen en keek naar haar jonge moeder.

**Ondertussen bij het hoofdkwartier van de Preventers**

"Heey, ze heeft een kind gekregen, een meisje!"

Klonk de vrolijke stem van Duo over de telefoon.

"Ik ga naar het ziekenhuis, kom je mee?"

"…"

"… luister Heero, je moet er ooit overheen… weet je zeker dat je niet wilt komen?"

"…Nee…"

"Goed, zoals je wilt, buddy, maar vergeet niet dat het leven doorgaat."

"…hmm."

"Nou, ik zie morgen."

Hij hoorde een klik aan de andere kant en keek naar de telefoon.

'Ik moet Relena wel zien… wie weet hoe het met haar gaat? Laatst toen ik haar belde reageerde ze al zo raar en die Treize bevalt me niet.'

Heero leunde achterover in zijn stoel. En dacht even na.

'Nee,'dacht hij toen na lang nadenken.

'Het is beter om ver van haar te blijven, voor mij en voor haar. Maar ik moet onderzoeken hoe Treize is.'

Er kwam een frons tussen zijn wenkbrauwen, en toen een glimlach op zijn lippen.

' 'k Heb je.'

* * *

Heey, hoop dat jullie het een leuk verhaal vinden... En wat vondje van het... nou ja, verkrachting van Relena? Was hetgoed enzo... 

Please review het...

Sehri


	3. De ontsnapping

**Heey, sorry voor het lange wachten,  
review het please... heb er lang voor moeten zwoegen...**

* * *

Eer

Summary: Relena moet met een ander man trouwen. Zal zij gelukkig kunnen blijven zonder Heero, of zal ze toch niet zonder hem kunnen leven?

Rate: M

Warning: rape!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Hoofdstuk 3

By Sehri

"Nee, Treize… Nee! Nee… alsjeblieft hou op… Auww!"

Relena kreunde en schreeuwde van de pijn. Treize hijgde zwaar en schold haar haar huid vol. Met zijn volle gewicht drukte hij haar onder zich op het zachte bed. Haar blonde harenwaren losgeraakt en zaten vastgeplakt op haar zwetende rug en nek.

"Tuthola… bitch… slet, werk nou eens toch mee!"

Hij gaf haar een paar klappen, maar ze gaf niet op. Ten slotte zwakte ze af en kuste en likte hij haar blote rug. 

"Ja, ja... zo." 

Hij gleed binnen in haar na weer een gevecht die ze zoals altijd verloor. Ze hield zich krampachtig vast aan de leuning van het grote tweepersoonsbed. Haar gezicht toonde een en al pijn en machteloosheid uit. Maar hij lette daar niet op. Hij was alleen bezig met zichzelf. Zo hard en heftig hij kon, bewoog hij wildop en neer op haar. 

Ze was eerst zo bezig met haar pijn en haar gewonde lichaam dat ze het huilen van Tosca niet opmerkte. 

"Treize... Tosca huilt... uh... laat me gaa..." 

Treize beet op haar lippen. Met al haar krachten lukte het haar om hem een beetje van zich af te duwen. Hij schopte haar wild en trok aan haar haar. 

"Hou je koest schat. Anders kan het nog slechter met je aflopen," zei hij dreigend. 

Ze hoorde Tosca nog steeds huilen. Tegen haar wil in spreidde ze onder dwang van hem haar benen. Tranen gleden langs haar wangen. Ze schaamde zich er allang niet meer voor dat ze zich zo openlijk voor hem huilde. 

"Ze is ook jouw kind." Zei ze zachtjes. 

Hij keek woedend naar haar op. Ze lag onder hem, hij zat boven op haar. Opeens drukte hij hard op een wond op de binnenkant van haar onderarm die nog niet volledig geheeld was. Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Waardoor Tosca nog harder ging huilen. 

Haar lip trilde toen ze opeens voelde hoe hij de binnenkant van haar bovenbenen vlakbij haar geslachtsdeel heftig kuste en likte. Ze wilde zijn aanraking niet. Haar hele lichaam trilde terwijl hij zijn dorst leste en zij alleen aan Tosca kon denken.Ze hield het niet lang meer uit. Toen ze merkte dat hij zijn greep op haar verslapte en niet echt oplette, wrong ze haar lichaam onder hem vandaan. 

"Eey, wat moet dat!" riep hij woedend uit.

Ze negeerde hem en trok snel een laken van het bed, en deed het om haar lichaam. Met haar laatste krachten rende ze naar het wiegje toe. Ze pakte de vijfmaand oud kind op en ging op de grote blauwe sofa zitten. Tosca was gelijk opgehouden met huilen toen haar moeder haar had opgepakt. Met grote ogen keek het kleintje naar haar woeste vader. Verwoed raapte hij zijn kleren van de grond op die hij in haast, maar ook in woede, had weggegooid. Hij trok ze weer aan.

Relena keek naar haar kleren die overal verspreid in de kamer lagen. Treize had ze allemaal gescheurd.

Allemaal.

Gescheurd.

Stuk voor stuk.

In woede keek ze naar haar dochter, maar haar blik verzachtte onmiddellijk.

'Elke nacht, elke nacht…'

Ze zuchtte. Ze zag dat Treize richting de deur liep.

"Waar ga je heen…" ze keek op de klok. "In het holst van de nacht om half drie?"

Ze wist dat ze geen antwoord zou krijgen, toch vroeg ze het aan hem. Treize stopte en draaide zich om naar haar toe. Boos keek hij haar aan.

"Elke nacht, Treize, elke nacht na dit…"Relena voelde hoe ze een brok in haar keel kreeg. Toch praatte ze zo goed als ze kon gesmoord door. "Na dit ga je weg. Waarheen? Dat vertel je me nooit. Ik ben je vrouw, ik mag… ik heb ook het recht om…"

Treize liet haar haar zin niet afmaken. Wijdbeens ging hij voor haar staan.

"En welk recht denk jij te hebben? Als vrouw…" Voegde hij eraan toe. Hij bracht zijn gezicht vlakbij die van de hare.

"Voed jij je kind maar goed op, miss Khushrenada. Dat is jouw recht."

Nadat ze Tosca melk had gegeven, en haar dochtertje weer in slaap was gevallen, legde Relena haar kindje terug in haar wiegje. Ze voelde haar gedroogde tranen op haar wangen. Ze voelde zich erg vies, dus ging ze haar gezicht wassen in de badkamer.

Ze schrok van zichzelf toen ze in de spiegel keek. Ze had er sinds ze met Treize was getrouwd, heel erg uitgezien, maar zoals nu… Haar lippen waren opgezwollen, en het bloed was gedroogd op haar onderlip. Haar wang was opgezwollen en blauw. Op haar nek en schouders waren er een aantal blauwe plekken en plekken waar de tandafdrukken van Treize nog zichtbaar waren. Snel waste ze haar gezicht en negeerde de pijn in haar lichaam.

Ze liep de slaapkamer weer binnen. Nu pas zag ze wat voor rommel er wel was in de kamer. Ze wilde net haar slaapkleren weer aandoen, toen ze voelde dat het bepaald kleverig was tussen haar benen. Ze schrok.

Er zat (waarschijnlijk) wat bloed tussen haar benen.

'Nee, niet weer…'

Verschrikt liep ze naar het bed en zag overal rode plekken.

Rode plekken van bloed.

Haar bloed.

Snel ging ze weer naar de badkamer om het water over haar lichaam te laten stromen samen met haar tranen.

Relena had de hele kamer opgeruimd en ook de lakens verwisseld. Ze zat op haar bed en staarde naar het plafond.

'Waarom Treize, waarom? Waarom moet je altijd zo hard doen? Waarom mag ik niet met iemand praten zonder het eerst aan jou te hoeven vragen? Ik mag niet eens naar mijn broer bellen. Geen contacten houden… 'k Mag ook niet meer in de politiek, geen werk doen. Ik moet al mijn blauwe plekken voor iedereen verstoppen. Zelfs de bedienden mogen er niet achter komen van jou. Alhoewel, ik denk wel dat ze het al weten.'

Relena zuchtte.

'Alleen wanneer jij erbij bent, mag ik met mijn broer of een ander goed familielid of zelden met een vriend praten. En met een man, zeker niet. Hoe vaak is het wel gebeurd dat Duo of Quatre of Trowa zijn gekomen? Maar ik mocht niet met ze praten, zelfs niet eens een brief aan hun hand versturen. Waarom Treize, waarom? Ik ben geen vogel die je in een kooi kunt stoppen, ik wil vrij zijn, vrij…'

Paniekerig begon Relena na te denken.

'Broer kan ik hier over niets vertellen. 't Zal hem veel pijn doen, maar ik heb ook altijd gelogen tegen ze, dat ik wel blij ben. Ik moet hier weg. Niet voor mezelf dan voor Tosca.'

Moeizaam stond ze op. Even dacht ze dat ze gelijk in elkaar zou vallen, maar gelukkig bleef ze overeind staan. Langzaam liep ze naar heb wiegje toe.

'Voor jou moet ik het doen, Tosca. Voor jou.'

Heel even dacht ze aan Heero en speelde een glimlach om haar lippen.

'Nee, ik ben al getrouwd, ik mag niet zo over een ander man denken. Hoe Treize ook is, hij is mijn man. Ook al zal ik vluchten van hier…'

Ze aaide haar dochter over haar bol. Tosca had steil blond haar. Maar Relena wist dat haar haar naarmate ze ouder zal worden, donkerder zal worden. Net zoals haar eigen haar. Lichtbruin. Tosca had net zulke lichtblauwe, grote ogen als haar. Toen haar broer haar voor het eerst had gezien, had hij gezegd dat ze precies zo leek als zij toen ze nog klein was. Tosca's leven zou Treize niet beslissen. Tosca waar háár dochter. Ze zou vluchten voor haar. Het zou veel pijn en last voor haar broer zorgen. Dat wilde ze niet. Maar ze moest ook aan de toekomst van haar dochter denken.

En waar Treize nu uithangt. Relena keek uit het raam.

'Natuurlijk bij Lady Une, zijn secretaresse.'

Ze keek met vochtige ogen hoe hij zich steeds meer in haar binnenwerkte. Het zweet glansde op zijn gezicht. Voor dit fantastische gevoel kende ze geen naam. Ze voelde haar hele lichaam branden. Ze wilde niet meer, tegelijkertijd wilde ze meer, veel meer. Zo veel dat ze 't niet zou aankunnen. En ze wilde dat hij nooit stopte. Maar toen hij eindelijk klaar was, ging hij naast haar liggen.

Ze streelde zijn blote, zwetende rug en staarde naar het plafond.

'Je bent alleen van mij Treize.'

"Anne, je maakt me echt blij… Elke keer wanneer ik naar je toe kom, heb ik een slechte bui."

Hij keek op haar neer. Zij glimlachte terug.

"Maar jij zorgt ervoor dat ik me weer blij voel."

Hij speelde met haar bruine lokken. Een vraag brandde op haar lippen.

"Hoe lang moeten we zo stiekem ontmoeten… Waarom mag het niet openlijk?"

Vragend keek ze hem aan. Hij keek op haar neer. Ze zag dat hij erg serieus was.

"Niemand anders mag dit weten. 't Mag niet uitlekken dat we een relatie met elkaar hebben. Er zijn er wel mensen die dat weten, maar ze zijn te vertrouwen, of durven niets te zeggen, of hebben geen bewijs. Je weet welke gevolgen dit voor mijn leven kan hebben als koning en president van Duitsland… Er zal over ons geroddeld worden… Maar, ben je dan niet blij? Wat wil je nog meer? Je hebt mij toch…?"

Ze zuchtte.

"Treize… ik wil dat je alleen van mij bent. Ik, ik wil jouw vrouwe zijn. Ik wil erkend worden als jouw vrouw."

Nu zuchtte Treize. Hij ging overeind zitten.

"Une, ik kom hier om mijn hart te luchten, niet om in discussie te gaan."

"Maar Treize, ik ga toch helemaal niet over in een discussie? Ik wil alleen recht hebben. Recht op jou."

Ze keek hem smekend aan. Hij keek neer op haar en ze zag de blik in zijn ogen verzachten. Ze voelde hoe zijn ogen hongerig over haar lichaam gleden. Ze stak haar arm naar hem uit om hem naar haar toe te trekken. Hem zoveel liefde te geven, zodat hij nooit weg zou gaan, maar hij stond abrupt op. Ze keek even naar zijn mooi, gespierde blote rug die ze zo graag weer wilde strelen. Hij deed de klerenkast tegenover haar luxe bed open. Hij haalde zijn kleren eruit. De klerenkast was vol met kleren die hij gekocht had om bij Une te laten. In de kast ernaast waren haar kleren. Ze zag dat hij richting de douche liep. Hij douchte altijd voordat hij weer vertrok. Haar alleen latend. Waar ze niet tegen kon. Ze wilde de hele nacht met hem doorbrengen. Nee, ze wilde elke dag, altijd met hem en zijn. Hem willen. En ook zijn bezit.

"Treize, nee! Ik wil met je praten… Oké, nee, we zullen niet praten, maar ga niet weg."

Hij negeerde haar en ze was opgestaan en rende naar de deur van de douchekamer, die Treize net dichtdeed. Voor haar neus. Ze bonsde een paar keer op de deur.

"Nee, ga niet weg. Nog niet. Treize!"

Ze begon hysterisch te schreeuwen, maar 't hielp niet.

Ze hoorde het water uit de kraan stromen. Ze zakte in elkaar tegen de deur. 't Was niet eerlijk! Ze moest hem krijgen. Ze had er zo hard voor gezwoegd. Al haar werk en energie zal verspilling zijn. Dat mocht niet gebeuren.

Anne staarde uit het raam naar de lucht. De zon kwam bijna op. Net op dat moment hoorde ze hoe het slot van de badkamer werd omgedraaid. Even later ging de deur krakend op. Treize stapte uit de douche. Zijn bruine lokken vielen in zijn gezicht. Anne wilde zo graag die lokken uit zijn gezicht strijken, maar ze hield zich in. Ze ging weer uit het raam staren, haar kin leggend op haar in elkaar gevouwde handen. Ze moest wat bedenken. Zij moest dat kutwijf Relena zien kwijt te raken. Ze mocht niet haar plan bederven. Ze hoorde hoe Treize zijn kleren aantrok. Ze zuchtte toen ze merkte dat hij haar richting uitliep. Hij sloeg zijn sterke armen om haar heen. Hij drukte voorzichtig een kus op haar haar op haar achterhoofd. Ze voelde een intens verlangen om hem naar haar bed mee te sleuren, maar ze bleef roerloos zitten. Hij fluisterde plotseling iets in haar oor, waardoor ze keihard begon te lachen.

Relena was in slaap gevallen op de sofa. Ze werd wakker door de lichtstralen van de zon die fel op haar gezicht schenen. Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend. Ze geeuwde en wilde zich uitrekken toen ze voelde dat er een laken op haar lichaam lag. Ze opende verrast haar ogen en zag dat er inderdaad een deken om haar lag. Er kwam een frons tussen haar wenkbrauwen.

'Dat is raar. Ik had helemaal geen deken gepakt.'

Net op dat moment kwam iemand de kamer binnen. Relena keek op. Het was Treize.

"Ben je wakker schat? Ik wilde je door laten slapen, maar er zijn wat gasten beneden, ze wilden je graag ontmoeten."

Vragend keek Relena hem aan met de deken in haar handen. Ze begreep niet echt wat hij zei. Het drong niet echt tot haar door. Treize schoof de gordijnen nog verder naar achteren.

"Ik dacht dat je het koud zou hebben dus had ik je onder een deken gestopt. Ik had je wel willen dragen naar het bed, maar je sliep zo vredig en ik wilde je niet wakker maken."

Relena zat nog steeds op de sofa. Ze keek met grote ogen naar hem.

"Treize," bracht ze er eindelijk uit. "Gaat alles goed met je of…"

Treize lachte.

"Natuurlijk is alles goed met me."

Hij liep naar zijn klerenkast en haalde een jurk in een plastic zak eruit. Hij liep ermee naar haar toe. Hij stak een hand naar haar uit. Na enige treuzeling legde ze haar hand in zijn hand. Hij trok haar overeind, met weinig inspanning. Even stonden ze zo tegenover elkaar naar elkaar kijkend.

'Is dit een droom?'

"Ik heb deze jurk voor je gekocht. Ik hoop dat je 'm mooi vindt. Ik… eh…"

Treize zweeg en vermeed haar blik, en Relena kon haar verbazing niet op.

"Een jurk voor mij? Dat is… lief van je Treize."

Hij knikte en keek weer naar haar op.

"t Spijt me voor al die vreselijke dingen die ik je heb aangedaan. Ik zal dat jou nooit meer aandoen. Beloofd."

Relena keek zeer verrast.

'Hij wil me… is dit waar? Wil je me nooit meer slaan? Echt, Treize? Is dit waar?'

Ze wist dat Treize zijn beloftes nooit brak. Al zou het hem zijn leven kosten. Hij drukte de jurk in haar handen.

"Trek 'm aan. En kom vlug beneden. Tosca is ook beneden."

"Wat…? Tosca… Is ze ook beneden? Treize, je verrast me vandaag wel erg veel."

Treize glimlachte breed en drukte onverwachts een kus op haar voorhoofd.

"Kom snel beneden, schat. Ik wacht op je."

Hij boog zich nog meer voorover en kuste zacht haar mond. Voor 't eerst liet ze het gewillig toe. Hij drukte zijn lippen meer op haar lippen en in een reflex liet ze hem binnen. Hij kuste haar diep, zijn tong gleed diep haar mond binnen en speelde met haar tong. Ze liet het jurk vallen en haar vingers verstrengelden zich in zijn haar. Hij duwde haar op de bank en begon haar gezicht te kussen, daarna haar nek en nog verder naar beneden. Ze hijgden allebei zwaar. Zijn mond vond de hare weer. Hij kuste haar weer hard. Opeens voelde ze een verwarring in zichzelf. Deze man die ze nog geen halfuur geleden kon vermoorden… hem liet ze dit toe? Waarschijnlijk had Treize haar verwarring opgemerkt, want voor ze het door had, stond hij weer op. Ze keek naar hem op. Zijn gezicht noch zijn ogen verraadden iets.

'Waardoor is hij opeens zo veranderd?'

Hij trok zijn kleren weer recht en bracht zijn haren weer snel in model. Ze merkte nu pas op dat hij de knopen van haar bloes had opengemaakt en dat haar borsten naakt zichtbaar waren. Snel deed ze een paar knopen van haar bloes dicht. Ze voelde zich blozen. Met een blos op haar wangen keek ze naar hem op toen ze zag dat hij weer zijn hand naar haar uitstak.

"Douche maar snel en kom vlug beneden." zei hij nadat hij haar overeind getrokken had. Hij wreef met zijn duim langs wang en keek haar diep in de ogen. Ze keek terug maar ze kon niets op dat moment in zijn ogen lezen. Abrupt draaide hij zich om en liep de kamer uit. Voordat hij de deur dichttrok draaide hij zich om en glimlachte naar haar. Verward lachte ze naar hem terug.

'Hier klopt iets niet.'

**Zo'n veertien uur later…**

Ze legde Tosca in haar wiegje. Ze had een drukke dag gehad vandaag. Relena keek op de klok. Half tien. De gasten van Treize waren lang gebleven. Maar 't was best wel gezellig. Ook al had ze zich niet erg op haar gemak gevoeld. Er verscheen een glimlach op haar lippen. Morgen mocht ze naar haar broer! Ze kon niet wachten tot het zover was. Ze had hem al bijna een halfuur niet meer gezien. Maar Zechs kon er ook weinig aan doen. Ze had gehoord dat Zechs ook in de moeilijkheden zat. Hij had nogal veel problemen, had ze gehoord. Maar de details wist ze niet. Treize had nog maar net tegen haar gezegd dat ze morgen naar Milliardo's huis mocht, haar oude huis. En dat ze zo lang mocht blijven als ze wilde. Ze had 's morgens Treize nog zo verdacht, en al die tijd sinds ze getrouwd waren… Hij was toch een prachtige man! Ze moest ook niet zo stom tegen hem doen.

'Ik heb nog zoveel te doen. Moet al mijn en Tosca's kleren nog inpakken. Het zal een lange reis worden.'

Zechs wist niet dat ze morgen zou komen. Treize zei dat ze hem een verrassing moest geven. Zelf kon Treize niet, hij had nog wat zaken te regelen hier, had hij gezegd. Met een glimlach ging ze op het bed zitten. Opeens schoot haar iets te binnen. Het was heel belangrijk, ze moest het Treize snel vertellen, of nog beter, vragen.

Gehaast verliet ze haar slaapkamer. Ze ging vlug, maar zoals altijd zacht, de trap af. Hij kraakte nauwelijks.

'Waar is Treize?'

Op dat moment hoorde ze zijn stemgeluid uit de woonkamer komen. Hij zei iets tegen iemand en lachte. Waarschijnlijk praatte hij tegen iemand over de telefoon, omdat iedereen al weg was. Opeens herinnerde ze zich weer dat ze hem iets moest vertellen. Ze wilde net om de hoek van de woonkamer lopen en zijn naam roepen, toen ze iets opving van zijn telefoongesprek.

"Ja… ja… Precies. Oké. Nou morgen zul je van haar af zijn… Ja, ik ook… ja…"

'Van wie af zijn?' vroeg Relena zich af.

"Nee, nee, luister. Morgenochtend gaat ze weg... Ja, met Tosca… ja, en je weet al wat er onderweg gaat gebeuren… ja, je weet hoe de rest gaat… en al haar bezit zal van mij zijn… nee, nee, die broer van haar… nee joh, hij kan me niets aandoen… ja…"

Relena's adem stokte in haar keel. Dus daarom deed hij zo raar. Opeens drong het tot haar door in wat voor riskant positie ze zich ondervond. Snel en geluidloos liep ze naar haar kamer en ging in het bed liggen alsof er niets was gebeurd. Ze dacht lang na. Hoe kon ze nou aan morgen ontsnappen. Hij had alles al geregeld. Ze wist niet hoe hij haar wilde doden. En vroeg of laat zou hij haar toch proberen te doden. Een smoes zal niet werken.

'Vluchten.'

Ze ging rechtop zitten.

'Vannacht ga ik vluchten van hier met Tosca.'

Ze stond op en liep naar de grote houten klerenkast. Ze opende de deur van de kast en pakte wat geld eruit. Die zou ze nodig hebben. Ze opende de deur van de kast ernaast en pakte een paar kleren van Tosca en een paar belangrijke spullen eruit. Ze stopte ze snel in een tas en verstopte die onder het bed. Zo zou ze hem snel weer kunnen pakken. Net op het moment dat ze de dekens over zich heen had getrokken en haar hoofd op het kussen lag, deed Treize de deur open. Relena deed alsof ze sliep. Ze wilde dat hij snel ging slapen. Hij sliep altijd heel diep.

'Laat hem snel slapen, laat hem snel slapen.'

Hij ging naar de badkamer om zich om te kleden. Toen hij terug was, staarde hij naar haar. Ze voelde het gewoon.

"Relena, Relena… slaap je al?"

'Ja, ja, ik slaap al, slaap jij nu ook snel.'

Maar ze voelde hoe hij een hand door haar haar haalde en buiten haar verwachting in hoorde ze de deur open en dicht gaan. Toen ze haar ogen opende, was hij weg. Snel zwaaide ze haar benen over de bedrand. Ze wist dat het haar dood zal zijn als ze werd gepakt, maar ze had geen keus. Ze moest… ze moest het wagen.

**Hetzelfde moment bij Zechs thuis**

"Ik ga haar morgen halen."

Noin keek bezorgd en verrast naar hem van haar stapel papieren. Zijn stem klonk erg vastberaden. Hij streek een paar lokken uit zijn gezicht.

"Is dit wel zo'n goed idee, Mil?"

Hij keek haar even aan en wendde toen zijn blik van haar gezicht af. Er viel een lange stilte. Ze zag dat hij zuchtte en dat hij diep nadacht. Ze zag ook heel even de vastberadenheid verdwijnen in zijn ogen die plaats maakten voor twijfel. Maar dat was slechts voor enkele tellen. Hij stond op uit zijn stoel en liep naar het raam en keek naar buiten. Ze zwegen allebei. De enkele seconden leken jaren te duren.

"Zechs, is dit dan echt zo'n goed idee? Je weet toch dat…"

"Ja, ik weet dat ik op dit moment financieel in de problemen zit. Ik weet dat hij de enige is die mij op dit moment helpt en hij de enige is die mij kan helpen. Ik ben helemaal afhankelijk van hem. Maar… ik wil m'n zusje zien… Hij wilde als voorwaarde dat ik haar niet zou mogen zien, tenzij hij dat zou willen… maar dit is belachelijk. Ik heb haar vijf hele maanden niet gezien. Dit kan zo niet langer. Ik weet dat hij goed voor haar zorgt, ook voor Tosca, maar ik wil haar zien… Ja, hij is een goed mens, maar…"

"Mil, luister nou," zuchtte Noin.

"Lu…"

Milliardo keek haar weer aan. Lucrezia zweeg weer. Ze wist uit ervaring dat ze nu moest ophouden. Hij wilde geen tegenspraak meer. Plotseling hoorden ze allebei hun zoontje huilen aan de andere kant van de muur in de kamer ernaast. Noin sloot haar ogen van vermoeidheid en stond op. Ze voelde zich een beetje duizelig en hield zich aan Zechs' bureau vast. Ze had hard haar slaap nodig. Haar kind huilde door.

"Ik ga Ken even sussen, kom je ook zo slapen," vroeg Lu terwijl ze richting de uitgang van Zechs' kantoor liep. Zechs zei niets, maar ze wist dat hij snel zou komen.

Relena… ze miste haar ook. Heel erg. Milliardo moest niet denken dat ze haar niet miste. Ze waren zulke goeie vriendinnen geweest… Ja, Relena was een schat. Treize… Noin kon Zechs maar beter niet vertellen wat voor man hij was…

Ze zuchtte terwijl ze haar jongen oppakte en suste. Pas na Tosca's geboorte was Noin erachter gekomen wat voor iemand hij wel was. En alhoewel Relena nooit wat zei, nooit klaagde erover wist Lu dat ze niet bepaald gelukkig was.

'Heero.'

Noin moest haar tranen terugdringen. Door Zechs' egoïsme en z'n zogenaamde status en eer mochten Relena en Heero niet trouwen met elkaar. Ook al had Heero nooit gezegd dat hij van Relena hield, toch wist Noin dat dat wel zo was. Ze kende Heero niet zo goed, maar wel goed genoeg om te weten wat hij voor haar schoonzus voelde. Ze hoorde Zechs' voetstappen die bij de deur van hun slaapkamer stopte. Lucrezia legde haar kind weer in bed. Ze glimlachte naar het kleine slapende jongen. Hij was al twee jaar.

'Wat gaat de tijd snel zeg.'

**Dezelfde nacht rond 2.00 Malibu bar, Duitsland (waar Relena met Treize woont)**

Hij keek rond in de bar. Zijn ogen gleden over de gezichten van de dronken mensen. Hij was er nog niet. Hij baande zich een weg door de mensenmassa en ging aan de bar zitten.

"Een biertje," zei hij tegen de glimlachende blonde. Ze knipoogde naar hem draaide zich om om bier te pakken. Hij had net zijn derde glas achterovergeslagen toen hij merkte dat iemand naast hem op zijn schouder tikte. Het was een blond meisje van rond de 23, net als hij. Ze knipoogde en grijnsde breed. Ze was overduidelijk dronken…

"Zullen we…" Ze lachte en sloeg hem op zijn schouder.

Heero had er geen zin in en maakte het duidelijk waarna het meisje teleurgesteld opstond. Toen hij zich omdraaide, zag hij dat ze al een nieuwe slachtoffer had gevonden.

"Heero… lange tijd niet gezien man."

Hij draaide zich om naar de man die naast hem aan de bar was gaan zitten. Hem zocht hij nu al die tijd.

"Luister Carl, ik wil dat je me alles over Treize Khushrenada vertelt wat je weet."

"Oké, oké, chil man."

Carl pakte zijn glas op. Ongeduldig wachtte Heero af.

"Nou, waar zal ik beginnen…hm…"

Carl speelde even met zijn glas. Heero zuchtte. Hij kon beter weggaan. Hij had al een uur verspild aan deze man.

"Ja… o ja, toen hij tien was vermoordde hij zijn ouders… hihahaha… hmm…" Met halfopen ogen keek hij Heero aan. "Vind je dat niet grappig… zijn ouders, zijn bloedeigen ouders…vermoord."

Toen Heero niet reageerde vervolgde de dronken man zijn verhaal.

"Nou, ik zal je de belangrijkste dingen vertellen. Details staan hierop."

Hij hield een envelop op, er zat een Cd-rom in. Hij overhandigde het aan Heero.

"Wees er zuinig mee. Kan later van pas komen… enne… effe denken… o ja hij is getrouwd met die ene… hoe heet ze ook alweer?"

"Relena Peacecraft," zei Heero zonder enig verandering in zijn stem of gezicht te brengen.

"Ja, ja, zij… hij wil… sst, niemand vertellen."

Heero luisterde eerst met een halfoor, maar nu het over Relena ging luisterde hij goed mee.

"Laatste nieuws, hoe noem je dat ook alweer… o ja, actueel."

Ongeduldig luisterde Heero. 'Wat is er met Relena?'

"… Hij, hè, hij wil d'r vermoorden en al haar bezit nemen... wanneer weet ik niet maar, hé waar ga je heen?" Vroeg Carl verbaasd.

Heero was opgestaan en wilde zich omdraaien om weg te gaan. Hij moest haar redden voordat het te laat was.

"Maar als ik mag vragen, waarom wil je zo graag zoveel over Treize weten? Wat heeft hij jou aangedaan…? Of is het… is het soms zijn vrouw?"

Carl grijnsde en Heero vloekte. Heero stond klaar om hem in elkaar te slaan, maar hij bedacht zich en liep snel de bar uit. Carl keek hem na.

'Rare man.'

Met een scheve grijn stond hij op.

'Wat maakt het mij ook uit. Ik heb mijn geld.'

Hij speelde met het geld en liep op een roodharig meid af op wie hij de hele tijd sinds hij in de bar was een oog op had.

**Half uur later, buiten Treize's villa**

Relena's hart bonsde razendsnel in haar keel, terwijl ze Tosca tegen zich aandrukte.

'Alsjeblieft, laat hem weggaan.'

De bodyguard stond bij het hek: de poort naar haar vrijheid.

'Ga nou, ga…'

Net op dat moment zag ze dat de wachter het hek opende.

'Wat is er mis?'

Op dat moment zag ze dat er een man bij het hek ging staan. Ze kende hem niet. Dat wist ze zeker, ook al zag ze zijn gezicht niet. Hij was tamelijk lang en had een jas aan die iets te groot voor hem was. Doordat hij een capuchon op had en het vrij donker was, zag ze zijn gezicht niet goed.. Opeens zag ze de wachters ogen even wijdenen. De onbekende man had een zakdoek tegen zijn neus en mond gedrukt. De bodyguard raakte buiten bewustzijn en de man ving hem gemakkelijk op en legde hem in een donkere hoek. Tot haar grote schrik sloop hij het villa in.

'Hij zal toch gepakt worden.'

Met deze laatste gedachte rende ze naar de uitgang, naar de ingang van haar vrijheid… of niet? Ze wist niet waar ze heen rende. Ze rende eindeloos door en bleef doorrennen in de stilte van de nacht tot ze niet meer kon. Buiten adem stopte ze en leunde tegen een boom aan. Ze drukte haar dochter dicht tegen zich aan.

'Waar moet ik heen?' Vroeg ze zich verwilderd en paniekerig af.

* * *

**Review please...**


	4. Angst

**Eey! 4e hoofdstuk en maar die reviews...  
toch schrijf ik verder, want ik weet dat het geen slecht verhaal is, en dat is het ook niet!  
nog drie hoofdstukken te gaan, dan EINDE!  
Dan ga ik een Engelse verhaal beginnen!  
Want naar Dutch stories kijkt niemand...  
Maar goed,  
aub read & review it!**

* * *

Eer

**Summary: **Van hoofdstuk 1-3 (voor degenen die niet eerder het verhaal hadden gelezen) Relena wordt gedwongen om met Treize te trouwen, hij is koning van Duitsland. Maar hij blijkt een slecht persoon te zijn, hij mishandelt haar. Ten slotte blijkt dat hij haar wil vermoorden, en vlucht Relena weg.

**Rate:** T

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

Hoofdstuk 4

By Sehri

"Relena… Relena…?"

De deur ging zacht krakend open. Er verscheen een gezicht in de smalle deuropening. Hij duwde de deur nog meer open en stapte de grote kamer in. Zijn ogen gleden zoekend rond in de slordige slaapkamer. Hij zag dat er wel iemand in het bed had gelegen. Alleen één iemand. De andere kant lag er onbeslapen bij.

'Tosca.'

Hij liep naar het wiegje.

'Damn.Waar zijn ze… heeft hij ze niet nu al…'

Hij deed alle laden open van de klerenkasten. Haar kleren lagen er nog netjes bij, die van Tosca ook.

'Waar is ze nu in hemelsnaam?'

Hij staarde uit het raam. Hij zag iemand in de verte rennen. Opeens was diegene verdwenen. Was dat echt iemand geweest, of slechts zijn verbeelding?

'Was dat…'

Heero zuchtte. Hij was hier gekomen om haar te redden. Maar ze was er niet. Hij had al het hele huis afgezocht. Maar Treize was er ook niet. Had hij haar nu… Nee, zo mocht hij niet denken. Weer voelde hij de verwarring in zich. Wat deed hij hier? Verward staarde hij naar de kant van het bed dat er minder netjes bij lag. Hij ging er naartoe en knielde er bij neer. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en boog zich voorover. Hij legde zijn handen heel licht op het bed. Hij snoof diep de geur binnen die van het kussen en van het dekbedovertrek kwam.

'Relena…'

Hij zuchtte en stond plotseling op. Zijn ogen en zijn gezicht verhardden zich weer. Hij was een gevoelloos robot. Hij was slechts haar bodyguard, meer niet. Nee, hij was haar bodyguard geweest. Hij sloot zijn ogen.

'Ik ben hier alleen om mijn missie te volbrengen. Ik ben hier alleen om miss Relena P… Khushrenada Peacecraft te redden. Meer niet.'

Hij opende zijn ogen en keek in de kamer rond om te zien of alles er net zo bij lag als toen hij hier was gekomen. Met een laatste blik op het bed waar waarschijnlijk Relena had gelegen draaide hij zich om en sloop als een onzichtbare schim het grote villa uit. Toen hij eenmaal buiten was, keek hij de kant op waarheen hij iemand had zien rennen.

'Relena…'

xXx

Anne zat door wat tijdschriften te bladeren toen ze hoorde hoe het slot in de voordeur werd omgedraaid.

'Treize.'

Ze stond op uit haar leunstoel en liet de tijdschriften uit haar schoot vallen. Ze rende naar de hal, maar Treize was nergens te bekennen. Zijn jas hing ook niet aan de kapstok. Misschien was hij van gedachten veranderd en toch niet gekomen. Het was toch al zo laat. Meestal kwam hij iets na drieën, terwijl het nu al vijf uur was. Teleurgesteld liep ze richting haar slaapkamer. Hij was toch niet gekomen. Het zou beter zijn als ze maar wat ging slapen. Ze had lang genoeg op hem gewacht.

Ze deed haar slaapkamerdeur dicht en was van plan om in haar bed te liggen toen ze twee sterke armen om haar middel voelde.

"Treize…"

"Sssssttt… nu even niets zeggen Anne… ik ben te blij voor woorden."

"Is ze… is ze al dood?"

Anne draaide zich om in zijn omhelzing en keek hem vragend aan. Hij glimlachte alleen maar naar haar. Haar wenkbrauwen gingen omlaag.

'Wat was er?' vroeg ze zich af.

"Anne, volgens mij is dit niet zo belangrijk op dit moment… oké, ik vertel het je wel. Deze ochtend… deze ochtend zal ze doodgaan. Uhm, rond een uur of acht. En door een auto-ongeluk."

Ze keek met tranen in haar ogen hem aan.

"Echt waar, Treize? Gaat ze dan… zullen we dan… kunnen we dan trouwen?"

'En zal al jouw bezit van mij zijn,' dacht ze erachter aan.

Ze was aan de rand van het bed gaan zitten en hij hurkte neer voor haar op de grond, terwijl ze hun handen vasthielden boven haar schoot. Hij knikte. Van blijdschap wilde ze wel huilen, maar ze deed het niet. In plaats daarvan trok ze hem boven op haar en ze bleven lang naar elkaar kijken.

"Treize, vandaag wil ik je de mooiste ochtend van je leven geven… wil je mij dat toestaan," zei ze fluisterend en glimlachend. Hij streek haar bruine lokken uit haar gezicht en glimlachte. Hij knikte daarna waarna hij zich voorover boog…

xXx

"Hilde, babe, geef me dat effe!"

Geïrriteerd draaide ze zich om en keek naar haar lieftallige man.

"Wat?"

"Een kus."

Hij glimlachte naar haar. Die onweerstaanbare glimlach waar ze niet tegen kon.

'Ach, waar om ook niet.' dacht ze.

Ze legde het snee brood neer dat ze voor hen aan het maken was terug op het ontbijtbord op het aanrecht. Ze liep naar hem toe. Hij zat aan de eettafel in de keuken met een dichte krant op tafel. Hij zat al meer dan een kwartier in de keuken, maar had nog niet de moeite genomen om de krant te openen.

Hij keek haar verbaasd aan. Normaal als hij dat aan haar vroeg, negeerde ze hem. Maar nu… Ze liep zelfs naar hem toe!

'Duo, dit gaat je goed aflopen… en bij jou ook Hilde, dat beloof ik je.' dacht hij blij, terwijl hij onder de tafel in zijn handen wreef. Ze legde haar wijsvinger onder zijn kin en hief zijn gezicht nog meer naar haar toe.

Ze hoorde even niets behalve hun ademhaling en het kloppen van hun hart. Opeens drong het tot hem door dat de bel ging van de voordeur. Onwillig duwde hij haar van zich af. Ze keek hem teleurgesteld aan en opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar hij legde een vinger op haar lippen.

"De bel," fluisterde hij nog steeds buiten adem. Toen pas drong het tot Hilde door wat hij zei en ze hoorde toen ook dat voor de zoveelste keer de bel ging. Ze stond op en pakte haar kleren. Duo trok alleen zijn hemd aan, zijn broek had hij niet afgedaan, nog niet… Hij wilde zich omdraaien toen hij hoorde dat Hilde zijn naam riep. Hij draaide zich om.

'Wat nou weer?' dacht hij.

"Je broek," zei Hilde blozend.

Hij keek naar zijn broek. Hij was nog halfopen. De knoop was ontdaan en de rits was half naar beneden getrokken. Wie had hem nou opengemaakt? Hij of zij? Met de blos op haar wangen kon hij zeggen dat zij het was. Hij grinnikte en liep de kamer uit.

Toen hij weg was, schudde Hilde haar hoofd. Ze ondertussen al haar kleren aangedaan en ging verder met het klaarmaken van het brood.

"Re… Relena!" Hoorde ze opeens Duo's verbaasde stem uit de hal komen. Ze liet het mes uit haar hand vallen. Kletterend viel het op de grond

'Is… is Relena daar?'

Ze rende de keuken uit naar de hal waar Duo met Relena en Tosca stond. Hilde zag meteen dat Relena donkere wallen onder haar ogen had. Ze zag er ook niet zo best uit. Ze trilde vreselijk, ze had slechts haar nachtjapon aan. In haar ene arm was Tosca aan de andere arm hing een tas.

"Relena…"

xXx

Hilde keek ongeduldig, maar ook bezorgd toe hoe Relena langzaam het glas naar haar lippen bracht en gulzig, maar toch zonder enig haast, het water uit het glas dronk. Hilde zuchtte.

'Relena, in welke problemen heb je je gewerkt?'

Hilde hield het niet meer uit en stond op het punt om Relena te vragen wat er nou precies was gebeurd, maar Duo was haar voor.

"Relena… wat kom je hier doen, zo vroeg in de ochtend… je mag hier komen wanneer je wilt hoor, maar ik bedoel zo…?"

Duo wisselde een blik met Hilde om te kijken of ze het begreep. Hilde knikte en nam de leiding van Duo over.

"Relena,"ze legde een hand op haar arm waarop Relena even opkeek. "… wat is er?"

In die ene opslag van haar had Hilde gezien hoeveel verdriet en pijn Relena wel had. Er moest echt iets zijn gebeurd. Anders was ze niet zomaar naar haar toegekomen. Hilde kende Relena heel goed. Relena zou niet zomaar vluchten: ze durfde alles aan, haalde altijd alles uit haar zelf. Ze zou nooit snel opgeven. Ze zou niet zomaar vluchten. Hilde zag dat Relena naar Tosca keek. Ze lag naast de bank bij Relena. Hilde zat op een stoel naast Relena aan haar rechterkant, terwijl Duo tegenover haar zat. Hilde zag dat hij zich ook grote zorgen maakte om Relena.

'Is Treize dan echt zo'n slecht persoon. Ik heb veel over hem gehoord, maar is hij dan werkelijk zo slecht. Zo lang niets over haar gehoord… en nu zit ze hier opeens tegenover me… Oo, alsjeblieft Relena, vertel me nou wat er mis is,' dacht Relena.

Maar Relena bleef zwijgen en bleef naar het glas staren. Hilde hoorde hoe Duo ongeduldig, net als zijzelf, zijn knokkels knakte. Hij opende zijn mond om wat te zeggen, maar dit keer was Hilde hem voor.

"Relena…"

Alsof er plotseling, heel onverwacht, een dijk doorbrak, begon Relena te huilen. 't Kwam zo onverwachts dat Hilde en Duo een poos niets deden dan naar Relena te staren. Relena huilde zachtjes en haar schouders schokten. Toen het eindelijk tot hen doordrong dat ze huilde, kwamen ze in beweging. Hilde sloeg als eerste een arm om Relena heen en ging aan de rand van de bank naast Relena zitten. Vervolgens pakte ze het glas dat Relena heel losjes vasthield, uit haar handen.

Duo was water gaan halen. Toen hij terugkwam, gaf hij het glas water aan Relena. Onder druk van Hilde dronk ze haar glas leeg. Maar haar tranen stopten niet.

"Rustig… leeg je hart maar. Vertel maar later wanneer je denkt erover te kunnen praten. Wij wachten wel."

Hilde probeerde haar zo wat te kalmeren en Duo ook.

"Wij staan altijd voor je klaar, Relena, onthoud dat."

Dankbaar keek Relena hen alle twee aan.

'Waar moest ik heen als jullie d'r niet waren?'

Met horten en stoten kwam ten slotte het verhaal eruit. Adembenemend luisterden Hilde en Duo. Het kwam als een schok tot hen. Ze wisten dat hij haar veel verbood, maar dat hij haar sloeg, schopte, zo mishandelde en verkrachtte… dat hadden ze nooit verwacht. En ze wilden 't maar niet geloven dat hij haar wilde doden. Ze konden het niet geloven, maar ze wisten dat het wel waar was.

Met een lege blik staarde Relena naar de grond. Het verdriet dat ze anderhalf jaar had, had ze in een halfuur verteld.

Ze begon opeens vreselijk te trillen en merkte nu pas op hoe koud ze het wel had. Ze had zo'n drie uur gelopen. Duo's huis was niet erg ver weg van Treize's villa, niet als je met de auto was dan. Sinds kort woonden Hilde en Duo in Duitsland. Drie week na hun bruiloft waren ze hier gekomen. Hun bruiloft was kort geleden. Dat was een maand of twee geleden gehouden. Tranen zwollen weer in haar ogen op. Ze had niet eens naar hun bruiloft gemogen. Treize had tegen iedereen gelogen dat ze bedreigd werden, en die week niet het huis uit konden. Elke keer bedacht hij een andere smoes.

Elke keer.

Maar ze had het zo koud. In de haast had ze zelf geen jas aangetrokken. Het was een vreselijke tijd geweest om hun huis te zoeken. Ze was er alleen nog maar één keer heen geweest en dat ook nog met Treize. Relena sloeg haar armen om haar heen.

'Koud… koud… koud…'

Relena wilde gaan liggen op de bank, maar Duo en Hilde hielpen haar opstaan, toen ze doorhadden dat ze slaap had. Ze stond op, maar zakte gelijk weer in elkaar op de grond.

xXx

"Verdomme, zijn jullie dan nergens goed voor!"

Treize liep met een rood hoofd van woede langs de rij af. Bewakers, kokken, dienstmeisjes… Treize haalde diep adem.

'Blijf rustig, blijf kalm, geen paniek. Vandaag of morgen zal ik d'r vinden en zal ik haar met mijn eigen handen vermoorden… en al haar bezit…' probeerde hij zichzelf te kalmeren.

"Waarom deden de camera's het niet, en waar is de poortwachter!"

"Iemand had de camera's kapot gegooid. Ook was er iemand in de kamer van de bewaking geweest en heeft de bewakers neer geslagen. Alles was platgelegd."

"Hoe kon je dat laten gebeuren?"

Schreeuwde Treize buiten zichzelf tegen het hoofd van de bewaking.

'Mijn plan helemaal bedorven…'

Treize probeerde zich nog een keer wat te kalmeren. Zo kwam hij nergens. Hij moest haar te pakken krijgen… en wel snel. Als in de media zal komen hoe hij haar wel behandelde… en haar zelfs wilde vermoorden, over de gevolgen wilde hij niet nadenken. Het zou in een mum van tijd de wereld rondgaan.

"Zeg tegen de politie, geheime dienst de media en wat je maar kunt verzinnen dat Relena vermist… Nee, nee, zeg maar dat ze is ontvoerd. Niemand mag zomaar het land uit. Relena moet worden gevonden!"

Hij wierp een laatste blik op de rij gezichten op wie hij ruim een halfuur had zitten schreeuwen.

"Jullie kunnen gaan."

Met deze laatste woorden verliet hij de ruime kamer. Buiten de kamer treuzelde hij. Hij keek naar het grote uurwerk dat tegen de muur in de hal stond.

'Drie over acht.'

Hij zuchtte. Waar zou hij heen gaan? Naar zijn kamer, naar buiten of naar… Net toen hij in zijn kamer was, rinkelde de telefoon.

"Khushrenada."

"Treize, uh… is ze al…"

Anne's stem klonk aan de andere kant. Nieuwsgierig en vrolijk. Een beetje te nieuwsgierig? Snel zette hij die gedachte van zich af en verteld haar hoe het nu zat.

"Wat! Nee! Dat meen je niet…"

"Luister Anne, ik moet nog heel veel doen… ik spreek je vannacht wel."

Met deze laatste woorden hing hij op. Hij had haar niet eens de kans gegeven om nog wat te zeggen. Hij zuchtte en ging op het bed zitten.

'Wat moet ik doen?'

Hij hoorde een klop op de deur en zette even die gedachte van zich af.

"Binnen."

"Meneer Khushrenada…"

xXx

Moeizaam opende Relena haar ogen. Ze voelde haar hele lichaam pijn doen.

'Waar ben ik?'

Ze knipperde met haar ogen tegen het felle licht.

'Wat was er gebeurd?'

"Eindelijk, je bent wakker, Relena."

Ze keek opzij en zag iemand naast haar op een stoel zitten. Ze knipperde nog een paar keer met haar ogen om een beter beeld van hem te krijgen.

"Duo."

Relena wilde rechtop in het bed gaan zitten, maar Duo gebaarde dat ze zo moest blijven liggen. Ze voelde ook opeens hoe haar lichaam weer pijn deed.

"Wat was er… hoe lang ben ik…?"

Er kwamen zoveel vragen in haar op, ze wist niet wat ze moest vragen. Ze hoorde hem zuchten en keek zijn kant op. Hij stond op van de stoel die naast het bed stond en begon heen en weer te ijsberen door de kleine kamer. Na enkele seconden die eeuwen leken, begon hij weer te praten.

"Je was bewusteloos, Relena. Je hele lichaam trilde, je had hele hoge koorts… We moesten de dokter bellen. We waren echt heel erg ongerust, Relena."

Ze merkte op dat hij het vermeed op haar recht in haar ogen te kijken. Ze was voorzichtig rechtop gaan zitten in het bed. Opeens schoot haar iets te binnen.

"Tosca!" Riep ze uit.

'Hoe kon ik haar vergeten?'

"Rustig, ze is in de andere kamer. Ze slaapt nu en Hilde is bij haar."

Een beetje gerustgesteld leunde Relena achterover.

'Gelukkig…'

"Je was drie dagen bewusteloos. Of liever gezegd: je had een koortsslaap. Gisteren was gelukkig je temperatuur weer wat teruggelopen. Maar je hebt nog steeds rust nodig."

Hij ging weer op de stoel zitten naast het bed en pakte haar rechterhand en legde die in zijn handen.

"Relena! Je bent wakker!"

Met een glimlach kwam Hilde de kamer inlopen. Relena glimlachte terug. Hilde was geen steek veranderd. Ze was nog steeds dat bezorgde, glimlachende meisje.

Duo stond op en Hilde liep naar Relena toe en overhandigde haar haar kind.

"Kijk maar op het nieuws." Zei Hilde tegen Duo.

"Hilde, het is niet zo belangrijk wat in de wereld gebeurt, eerder hoe we Relena uit Duitsland moeten nemen."

"Als je het nieuws had gezien dan wist je dat bij alle wegen naar het buitenland posten van de politie, geheime dienst en weet ik niet wat er allemaal staat. Het is haast onmogelijk om Relena hieruit te smokkelen." Sprak Hilde hem tegen.

Duo zuchtte.

"Maar we moeten iets doen…"

Opeens krulden Hildes lippen op in een glimlach.

"Ik heb een plan."

xXx

**13.00 uur, bij de haven van Duitsland**

"Wachten jullie twee hier, ik handel wel met ze."

Duo gaf het kindje terug aan Relena en liep op de drie politieagenten af die voor de ingang van de veerboot stonden die in een halfuur naar Engeland zou vertrekken. Relena zuchtte. Ze was haar vrienden eeuwig dankbaar voor hun hulp. Ze hadden Tosca jongetjeskleren aangetrokken. En ze alledrie hadden een pruik op. Als iemand zou opmerken dat hij Duo was, zouden ze nooit verder komen.

"Duo heeft het volgens mij moeilijk… ik ga even kijken, blijf jij hier." Fluisterde Hilde in Relena's oor.

Relena knikte en keek gespannen toe hoe Hilde zicht in het gesprek mengde. De afspraak was dat Relena, Tosca en Hilde op de boot naar Engeland zouden gaan, Duo zou later komen. Maar nu… nu moest ze alleen. Relena zag dat Duo knipoogde naar haar. Waarschijnlijk was het gelukt. Ze zag dat ze met z'n vijven wegliepen van het ingang. Toen ze wat verder uit het zicht van de ingang, sloop Relena ernaar toe met Tosca in haar armen.

'Yes, gehaald.'

Ze liet het ticket zien en wilde instappen op het boot toen ze Hilde hoorde schreeuwen. Ze zei iets wat Relena niet verstond. Geschrokken draaide Relena zich om. Ze zag dat er nu ook meer agenten bij ze stonden. Ze sleurden Duo en Hilde mee naar een auto. Maar het viel Relena op dat het geen politieauto was. Ze wilde gaan schreeuwen, maar kon niets uitbrengen en bleef naar het schouwspel kijken. Opeens raakte ze zich ervan bewust dat er iemand achter haar stond. Er was niemand anders in de buurt. Ze voelde de rillingen over haar rug lopen en herinnerde zich weer dat Hilde naar iets of iemand achter haar had gewezen. Wilde ze haar waarschuwen?

Opeens stond hij vlak achter haar. Ze wilde van schrik gaan schreeuwen, maar onverwachts drukte hij een hand op haar moment en viel ze flauw.

* * *

**Pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!  
Heel erg bedankt!**


	5. Geluk?

Heel heel erg bedankt voor al jullie lieve reviews!

* * *

Eer 

**Summary: **Van hoofdstuk 1-4 (voor degenen die niet eerder het verhaal hadden gelezen) Relena wordt gedwongen om met Treize te trouwen, hij is koning van Duitsland. Maar hij blijkt een slechte persoon te zijn, hij mishandelt haar. Ten slotte blijkt dat hij haar wil vermoorden, en vlucht Relena weg. Ze schuilt eerst bij Duo en Hilde (zijn vrouw). Wanneer ze op weg zijn naar Engeland worden Duo en Hilde door de politie aangehouden en wordt Relena ook door iemand 'meegenomen.'

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** **no warnings this time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...**

Hoofdstuk 5

By Sehri

Haar hoofd bonsde. Relena haalde haar arm onder de dekens vandaan. Ze drukte met haar vingers van haar rechterhand tegen haar slaap.

'Mijn hoofd…'

Moeizaam opende Relena haar ogen.

'Waar ben ik?'

Opeens herinnerde Relena zich weer wat er was gebeurd. Ze was gepakt of… of ontvoerd. Snel ging ze rechtop zitten. Dat had ze beter niet moeten doen, want nu begon haar hoofd vreselijk pijn te doen. Ze drukte de vingers van haar beide handen tegen haar hoofd en sloot haar ogen. Toen ze haar ogen weer opendeed, moesten ze nog wennen aan het donkerte. Toen ze eindelijk wat zag, zag ze dat ze in een bed lag. Een tweepersoonsbed om precies te zijn. Een opluchting was dat ze niet vastgebonden was.

'Oo, in welke problemen zit ik nu?'

Iemand had dekens over haar heen geslagen. Maar wie? Ze keek de kamer rond Het viel haar op dat hij nogal groot was, maar wel saai was naar haar smaak toe.

Een deur, bureau, computer, nachtkastje, tafel met spiegel, kast, nog een deur, gordijnen die nogal donker waren, raam en…

Relena's adem stokte in haar keel. Het zweet brak haar opeens overal uit. Ze zag dat er iemand stond bij het raam. Ze kon niet zien wie het was, het was er te donker daar voor. Relena ging voorzichtig nog meer overeind zitten en sloeg de dekens langzaam terug. De figuur bij het raam bewoog gelukkig niet. Relena hield haar adem in. Haar handen voelden klam aan. Ze voelde het zweet op haar voorhoofd en op haar hals. Toen hij nog niet bewoog, liet ze langzaam haar adem ontsnappen. Ze moest hier weg.

'Tosca.'

Hoe kon ze haar dochter vergeten? Ze lag niet in deze kamer. Waar kon ze nou zijn?

'Tosca…'

Als eerst moest ze maar proberen uit deze kamer te komen. Relena bewoog een hele tijd niet uit angst dat hij haar zou zien. Hij stond nog steeds onbewogen bij het raam en staarde naar buiten. Was hij niet dood? Nee, vast niet. Ze zag wel dat hij ademde. Zijn borst ging op en neer. Relena sloeg net haar benen over het bedrand, terwijl ze naar hem bleef kijken, toen hij zich abrupt omdraaide. Geschokt staarde ze hem aan. Hij staarde terug. Zonder het zelf te weten hielden ze allebei hun adem in.

xXx

**Hetzelfde moment bij Zechs thuis.**

Milliardo legde de telefoon neer.

Nergens.

Nergens was Relena te bekennen. Hij leunde achterover in zijn stoel. De stoel kraakte. Hij sloot zijn ogen en dacht diep na. Hij drukte zijn vingers tegen zijn slaap. Hij had al vier dagen hoofdpijn en het werd maar steeds erger. Dat was ook logisch als je drie dagen geen slaap had gehad. En ook nog niets had gegeten sinds vier dagen.

'Damn Relena… Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik ooit door jou zo veel problemen zou krijgen. Ik had dit nooit van je verwacht, Relena. Treize heeft alleen mij en Lu verteld dat je bent weggelopen. En ook nog weggelopen met wie? Je ouwe minnaar. Ik verdacht hem al de laatste dagen… Ik kwam hem al niet meer tegen in mijn kantoor de laatste dagen en sprak hem zelden over de telefoon.'

Zechs stond op uit zijn zinplaats en liep naar het raam. Hij vouwde zijn handen achter zijn rug. Met zijn koele, blauwe ogen keek hij naar buiten. Zijn haarlokken vielen in zijn ogen, maar hij had grotere zorgen om zich druk over te maken dan om haarlokken uit zijn zicht te vegen.

'Relena… voor 't eerst heb je me zo'n pijn gebracht. Voor 't eerst, Relena, voor 't eerst heb ik me geschaamd om jou. De eer… de eer van onze familie is geschonden Relena. Dankzij jou en die… Ik mag Treize dankbaar zijn dat hij het niet in de media heeft verteld. Als dat wel zo was-'

Zechs' gedachten werden onderbroken door een klop op de deur van zijn kantoor die in zijn villa was gebouwd. Lucrezia kwam de kamer binnen.

"Mil, wat doe je zo vroeg in de morgen hier? Je hebt 's nachts nauwelijks geslapen en nu…? Wie belde er? En… enig nieuws over… Relena?"

Noins stem klonk bezorgd, maar Zechs deed niet de moeite om zich om te draaien en niet veel meer dan 'nee' te zeggen.

"Zechs… onthoud één ding: het is niet goed dat je je zus zo wantrouwt."

Met deze laatste woorden deed Lu de deur achter zich dicht.

xXx

Ze keek hem sprakeloos aan. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Dit moest een droom zijn. Het kon niet anders. Nee, het was gewoonweg onmogelijk. Hij kon het niet zijn. Relena's keel voelde heel droog aan. Met haar klamme handen pakte ze de lakens vast.

Onmogelijk.

Nee.

Dit was niet waar.

"Relena…"

"Hi… Heero…"

'Nee, het is iemand anders. Nee, dit is een droom…'

Relena stond geleidelijk op van het bed. Ze liep naar hem toe. Hij staarde terug. Heel voorzichtig stak ze zijn hand naar hem uit toen ze dichtbij hem stond. Ze voelde hoe zijn adem steeds langzamer werd. Zelf hield ze ongemerkt haar adem in toen ze haar hand naar hem uitstak. Ze slaakte een kreet toen ze zijn warme huid onder haar vingers voelde. Hij keek haar met zachte ogen aan.

"Heero!"

xXx

"Dit gaat niet volgens plan nine-eight."

Anne zuchtte.

"Jah, ik weet, maar ik kan daar toch ook weinig tegen d -"

"Je kunt er heel veel tegen doen 9-8! Ik heb je niets voor niets aangewezen om deze missie te doen. Je weet wat er met je gebeurt als je faalt. Onthoud dat goed!"

Une hoorde een klik aan de andere kant. Ze voelde zweet op haar voorhoofd en op haar handen. Met bevende handen deed ze haar mobiel uit. Ze zuchtte diep. Ze liet haar hoofd hangen.

'Fout, fout, fout! Dit gaat echt niet goed. Ik moet iets doen.'

Ze drukte de vingers van haar beide handen tegen haar slaap.

'Denk, denk, denk.'

Haar baas had net gebeld. En voor het eerst was hij ontevreden over haar. Mocht ook zo zijn. Die Treize had haar vier dagen niet gebeld. Zij wel, maar hij nam niet op.

'Dan moet ik zelf maar naar hem toe gaan.'

Ze zuchtte diep en liep naar haar klerenkast.

'Het is tijd, Treize, dat ik laat zien wat ik kan.'

Ze grijnsde gemeen en begon haar kleren in te pakken.

xXx

Opeens verhardden zijn ogen zich weer. Het ging zo plotseling en snel, dat Relena begon te twijfelen eraan of hij haar nog met zo'n liefdevol blik had aangekeken. Dat was ook een probleem met Heero: hij was een meester in het verstoppen van zijn emoties. Slechts een enkele keer liet hij ze zien.

'Alsjeblieft Heero, breek die muur toch die tussen ons staat. Je hebt zelf die muur opgebouwd - alleen jij kunt hem breken. Alsjeblieft Heero…'

Dacht Relena en keek zoekend in zijn ogen. Ze zocht naar iets wat ze toen niet had gezien, nu niet zag en misschien wel nooit zou zien. Ze voelde zich opeens verlegen worden onder zijn blik en wist niet hoe snel ze haar hand van zijn wang vandaan moest halen. Uit zijn gezicht kon ze onmogelijk opmaken wat er zich afspeelde binnen in hem. Ze deed vlug een stap naar achteren, en stap van hem vandaan.

Had ze het zich verbeeld? Nee, het kon onmogelijk waar zijn. Ze had heel even gedacht dat ze zag dat hij zijn hand naar haar wilde uitsteken. Maar hij herstelde zich waarschijnlijk zo snel dat ze dacht dat het een verbeelding was. Ze begon opeens weer aan zichzelf te twijfelen.

'Dit is een verbeelding. Hij kan onmogelijk zijn han – Relena! Vergeet 't niet, je bent getrouwd! En je hebt al een dochter van een half jaar oud. Hij zal je onmogelijk…'

Relena dwong zichzelf haar gedachten te stoppen. Maar ze moest goed blijven opletten. Ze was nu getrouwd en had een dochter. Hoeveel ze ook van hem hield en altijd zou blijven houden, toch… haar dochter ging voor. Niet veel meer voor dan Heero, maar wel dan haar. Ze was het belangrijkst voor Relena op dit moment. Maar ze wilde nog zo veel vragen. Waar moest ze nou beginnen?

"Heero… uh… waar is mijn dochter… waar is Tosca?"

xXx

"Anne! Wat kom je hie –"

Anne brak hem abrupt af door hem een vochtige kus op zijn mond te geven. Ze liet zichzelf binnen door Treize's armen voorzichtig naar beneden te duwen. Hij stond in de deuropening van zijn grote villa en had de weg naar binnen geblokkeerd.

'Maar nu niet meer,' dacht ze sluw.

Ze lette niet op Treize's protesten en liep regelrecht naar zijn kamer. Ze voelde hoe de bedienden haar raar nastaarden, maar ze negeerde hen gewoon, net als Treize's woorden op dit moment.

"Anne, je kunt hier niet zomaar komen!"

Ze stonden allebei alleen in zijn kamer en hij pakte haar beet bij haar schouders, zodat ze wel naar hem moest luisteren. Ze wilde zich eerst uit zijn groep uitworstelen, maar ze wist dat dat niets zou helpen. Hij was gewoonweg te sterk voor haar. Maar alleen bij lichamelijke kracht, niet bij het geestelijke…

Ze zuchtte en luisterde naar wat hij te zeggen had. Ze had hem in het begin expres genegeerd. Ze moest doen alsof ze boos was, heel erg boos. Dat was de truc.

"Luister nou, zo gaan ze mij verdenken! Als ze weten dat we een relatie met elkaar hebben dan - "

"Treize! Vroeg of laat komen ze er toch achter! Waarom dan niet nu!"

Ze keek hem gekwetst aan. Ze zag dat hij nu begon te twijfelen. Nu was hij op zijn zwakst. Nu kon ze hem heel makkelijk overtuigen.

"Treize… waarom snap je het nou niet? Ik kan geen dag zonder je. Ik wil je altijd om me heen hebben. Ik hou van je. Ik hou echt veel van je, Treize."

'Hebbes,' dacht Anne.

Hij keek haar met een heel zachte blik aan en omhelsde haar toen stevig.

"Goed Anne, je mag hier blijven. Maar alsjeblieft stel me niet te veel vragen en slaap niet samen met mij in mijn kamer. Veel te riskant."

'Hmm, dat laatste beslis ik deze nacht wel en over vragen stellen… Ik hoef jou niets te vragen, schat, ik weet veel meer van je dan dat je denkt. Laten we zeggen… zowat alles.'

xXx

Er viel een lange stilte.

Hij wendde zijn gezicht weer van haar af. Relena was zo opgelucht geweest toen ze had gezien dat hij het was en ook zo bang, dat ze niet eens heel goed naar hem had gekeken. Ze merkte nu pas op dat hij aanzienlijk wat dunner was geworden, maar tegelijkertijd ook wat gespierder. Hij had een blauwe spijkerbroek aan en wit hemd zonder mouwen met een best groot hals. Zijn haren waren zoals altijd in de war. Ze waren nu ook wat langer en vielen in z'n ogen. Ze keek weer naar hem op, afwachtend naar zijn antwoord. Hij staarde nog steeds naar buiten. De gordijnen waren halfdicht en Relena zag dat het al snel ochtend zou worden. Ze kon de stilte niet meer langer uitstaan. Ze wilde haar dochter.

"Hie-"

"Ze is in de kamer hiernaast. Ze slaapt."

Hij zei het zo plotseling en zacht dat Relena eerst naar hem bleef kijken en zich niet verroerde. Toen het tot haar doordrong wat hij net had gezegd was ze in twee tellen bij de deur. Ze opende hem vlug en zonder ook maar één keer om te kijken, liep ze het kamer uit. Ze kwam in een breed hal en keek naar links en naar rechts. Welke deur zou het zijn? Ze probeerde eerst de deur aan de rechterkant. Nee, daar was ze niet. Ze probeerde daarna de linkerdeur en haalde diep adem. Het was er donker, maar haar ogen waren al gewend geraakt aan het donkerte. Dit was ook een slaapkamer. Iets kleiner dan de slaapkamer waarin ze nog geen tien minuten geleden in een bed had gelegen. Dat was waarschijnlijk zijn slaapkamer geweest. Haar ogen gleden zoekend rond in de kamer. Het viel haar op dat er nog al weinig meubelen in de kamer stonden. Haar ogen bleven rustten op het bed. Het was ook een tweepersoonsbed, maar wel wat kleiner dan zijn bed.

"Tosca..."

Ze rende vlug naarhaar kindtoe. Gelukkig, ze sliep nog. Relena aaide haar over haar bol en besloot haar te laten slapen. Ze merkte niet op dat Heero ook in de kamer stond, ze was zo blij om haar dochter weer veilig te zien slapen.

"Relena..."

Ze schrok op uit zijn stem. Ze draaide zich om en zag gelijk dat hij ergens mee zat. Maar wat?

xXx

Het zweet stond op haar voorhoofd. Hun ademhaling versnelde. Treize gleed in en uit haar en het leek alsof haar lichaam zou ontploffen met dit plezierig gevoel. Ze waren zo druk met elkaar bezig dat ze het overgaan van de telefoon pas hoorden toen het na de achtste keer overging. Anne hoorde Treize vloeken en glimlachte zwakjes.

Hij strekte zijn lichaam over haar om de telefoon te pakken. Hij haalde een paar keer diep adem en probeerde zo zijn hartslag weer onder controle te krijgen. Toen pas zei hij zijn naam over de telefoon.

"Treize," zei hij toch nog steeds buiten adem. Anne's lippen krulden op in een glimlach. Ze veegde voorzichtig met haar vingers het zweet van zijn voorhoofd. Hij was nogal geïrriteerd. Zij ook. Maar ze was al blij genoeg dat ze hem weer in haar macht had. En hij wist het geen eens. Ze speelde met zijn lokken terwijl ze luisterde naar hem. Hij luisterde naar wat de stem aan de andere kant van de lijn hem te vertellen had.

"Wat!"

Treize maakte zich vlug los uit haar omhelzing.

"Dat meen je niet… hm… oké… ik kom eraan. Ik zal er binnen een halfuur zijn… Ja, reken daar maar op."

Zijn stem klonk woedend. Hij legde de telefoon weer op de haak. Anne keek hem aan. Hij vermeed haar ogen. Ze legde een hand op zijn schouder en wilde hem weer naar zich toe trekken, maar hij stond op.

"Treize!"

Hij zuchtte. Hij liep naar zijn klerenkast en pakte zijn kleren en een badhanddoek eruit. Ze wist wat dat betekende. Ze keek op de klok. Vijf over zeven. Wie belde er nou zo vroeg op? Ze was hier nog geen halfuur geleden gekomen en hij ging nu al weg?

"Treize!"

Ze versperde zijn weg naar de badkamer.

"Wat is er?"

"Anne, ik zei toch tegen je dat je me niets moest vragen? Oké, wanneer ik terug kom vertel ik het je wel, oké?"

Anne was moe en liet zich toch nog gewillig door hem naar zijn bed leiden. Hij drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd en verdween in de badkamer.

'Ik moet weten wat er is gebeurd,' dacht ze voordat ze in een onrustige slaap viel.

xXx

Dat hij ergens mee zat zag ze gelijk. Ze draaide haar hoofd weer om naar de slapende en legde even haar hand voorzichtig op het kleine voorhoofdje en streelde een paar keer haar haren naar achteren. Ten slotte stond ze op en liep de kamer uit terug naar de kamer waarin ze waarschijnlijk had geslapen. Ze hoorde hoe hij de deur achter haar dichtdeed. Ze haalde diep adem en draaide zich om naar hem, klaar om alles aan te gaan. Hij gebaarde dat ze moest gaan zitten. Ze ging zitten op de rand van het bed. Hij pakte een stoel die in de hoek van de kamer stond, en zette die een meter voor het bed neer. Hij nam daarop plaats en ze zag dat hij nogal gespannen was. Sinds ze hem had aangeraakt hing er een gespannen sfeer tussen hen. Ze staarde naar hem terwijl hij aandachtig zijn vingers bestudeerde. Er zat hem iets dwars, maar ze wist niet goed hoe ze het hem moest vragen. Ten slotte raapte ze al haar moed bij elkaar.

"Heero wa-"

Hij keek haar met zo'n pijn in z'n ogen aan, dat ze gelijk ophield met praten. Hij slikte moeizaam door en begon te praten. Toch kon ze niet aan zijn stem horen of hij werkelijk ongerust was, maar zijn gezicht verraadde op dat moment toch nog alles.

"k Heb lange tijd naar je gezocht Relena. Gisteren drong het tot mij door dat je waarschijnlijk bij Duo zou zijn."

Hij zuchtte en keek haar even aan. Ze keek naar hem terug terwijl ze haar handen krampachtig vasthield.

"Maar toen ik er 's morgens aankwam, was er niemand. Ik wist gelijk dat jullie zouden proberen het land uit te gaan. Maar 't probleem was dat ik niet wist van waar en hoe jullie uit Duitsland wilden gaan. Ik had de hele middag naar jullie gezocht. Ten slotte dacht ik dat jullie zeker al terug in Engeland zouden zijn. Dus ik besloot om toch maar terug te gaan en jullie daar te gaan zoeken… Ik besloot om met de veerboot te gaan… en… heel toevallig waren jullie daar ook. Ik had jullie eerst binnen gezocht, tussen al die mensenmassa, maar ik zag jullie daar niet. Ik waagde het even om weer uit te stappen en jullie in Duitsland verder te gaan zoeken. Het was hier heel moeilijk om uit te komen, dus ik dacht dat jullie waarschijnlijk nog ergens in Duitsland waren. Dus ik ging buiten op het dek staan."

Heero zuchtte en sloot zijn ogen.

"Ik merkte jullie gelijk op. Jullie zagen er gewoonweg verdacht uit. Ik herkende jullie meteen ondanks jullie vermomming. Het was best een goed plan van Duo."

Hij stopte even om na te denken wat hij nu precies moest zeggen.

"Maar ja… Hij dacht niet goed na met een heldere kop."

xXx

Zechs nam een kleine slok van zijn kop koffie. Hij had net een telefoon van Treize gekregen. Hij vertelde eindelijk eens wat goed nieuws. Eindelijk. Maar toch. Milliardo legde zijn kop koffie weer neer die Lu hem nog net had gegeven. Treize had hem weer bedreigd. Weer. Weer had Treize laten zien wie de touwtjes in handen had. Zechs zuchtte. Van wie had hij altijd het meest gehouden? Om wie was hij soms zo blij en zo trots geweest? En die… diegene had hem zoveel pijn gebracht.

'Relena… niet eens één keer, voor maar één keer heb je gedacht aan je broer en ook niet aan je eer. Nee, niet alleen jouw eer, maar ook die van mij, van Lu van onze hele familie. Hoe kon je zo egoïstisch zijn? Het zusje van wie ik hield was nooit egoïstisch, niet zo ten minste. En zo onverantwoordelijk dat ze haar broer ook maar niet één keer belt? Maar Relena… als ik jou zie, dan weet ik wat ik met jou zal doen. Ja, dat weet ik zeker.'

Hij keek staand uit het raam naar buiten toen hij opeens voelde dat er ook iemand anders in de kamer stond. Met het kop koffie in zijn hand draaide hij zich om. Lu stond in de deuropening aandachtig naar hem te kijken. Hem goed te bestuderen.

"Wat is er, wat kijk je?"

Mil vroeg het toch niet op een geïrriteerde toon. Noins woorden raakten hem samen met haar blik.

"Ik kijk… nee, ik vraag me af hoe iemand die zoveel van zijn zusje hield haar opeens zo veel kan haten."

xXx

Oké, Relena kon zijn verhaal volgen, maar ze snapte nog steeds niet waar hij mee zat.

"Duo," zuchtte Heero opeens.

Er was iets met hem, maar…

"Wacht, waar is Duo?" vroeg Relena toen ze zich opeens weer herinnerde dat hij en Hilde door de agenten waren meegenomen.

Heero staarde naar het plafond.

"Meegenomen… gepakt door de politie en ik…" Hij balde zijn vuisten. "Ik deed er niets aan om ze vrij te krijgen. Helemaal niets. Mijn beste vriend met zijn vrouw laten stikken. Wie weet in wat voor staat ze nu wel zullen zijn?"

Heero sloot zijn ogen. Hij was boos. Boos op zichzelf. Nu begreep Relena waar hij mee zat. In plaats van dat hij Duo te hulp was geschoten, was hij met haar naar Engeland gegaan. Hij had haar ook nog naar een schuilplaats gebracht. Dit was zijn huis niet en ze was hier ook nooit geweest, daarom wist ze dat dit een schuilplaats was.

Ze voelde medelijden met hem. Ze begreep hem. Ze waren lange tijd goede vrienden geweest. Ze wilde hem gerust stellen.

"Heero," ze legde een hand op zijn hand die op zijn knie rustte. Zijn ogen vlogen gelijk open alsof hij iets gloeiends had aangeraakt. Hij keek haar weer aan.

"Ik snap waar je mee zit Heero. Maar ook al was je daar geweest… je had Duo toch weinig kunnen helpen. Maar hij en Hilde zouden dat ook niet hebben gewild. Ze wilden vast dat jij met mij meeging. Dus voel jij je alsjeblieft niet schuldig. Je hebt echt gedaan wat je kon. En… nog heel erg bedankt Heero voor a-"

"Relena," brak hij haar abrupt af en haalde zijn hand onder de hare vandaan.

Ze voelde zich gekwetst en was bang dat hij haar aanraking niet wilde. Ze wilde opstaan toen ze opeens zijn beide handen aan iedere kant van haar wang voelde. Hij nam haar gezicht in zijn handen.

"Ik heb dit echt voor je over Relena. Dit alles doe ik voor jou. Ik…"

* * *

Oke, dit was het dan weer. 

Aub, laat een review achter!  
Heel erg bedankt!  
Pas op: in volgend hoofdstuk komt er HEEL VEEL lime!


	6. Wantrouwen

Eer

**Summary: **Van hoofdstuk 1-4 (voor degenen die niet eerder het verhaal hadden gelezen) Relena wordt gedwongen om met Treize te trouwen, hij is koning van Duitsland. Maar hij blijkt een slechte persoon te zijn, hij mishandelt haar. Ten slotte blijkt dat hij haar wil vermoorden, en vlucht Relena weg. Ze schuilt eerst bij Duo en Hilde (zijn vrouw). Wanneer ze op weg zijn naar Engeland worden Duo en Hilde door de politie aangehouden en wordt Relena ook door iemand 'meegenomen.'

**Rate:** T

**Warning: lime!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Hoofdstuk 6

By Sehri

Heero haalde diep adem. Hij zag dat Relena met zo'n grote hoop in haar ogen naar hem keek; hij kon die hoop niet breken. Nee, niet meer. Voor één keer wenste hij een normaal persoon te zijn en wilde dat hij de woorden op zijn lippen kon krijgen. Hij hield haar gezicht nog steeds in zijn handen en Relena bracht treuzelend haar handen naar zijn handen. Hij voelde zich helemaal warm worden van binnen toen haar vingers zijn handen zachtjes aanraakten. Hij bleef in haar ogen kijken, hopend dat hij zo de woorden uit zich kon krijgen die hij haar zo vaak wilde vertellen, maar 't hem gewoon niet lukte. Zijn keel en lippen voelden droog aan.

"… Relena, ik… ik, ik h-"

xXx

Relena was in half in verdoving. Ze kon het echter niet geloven. Stond ze hier echt, echt met Heero? Wilde hij dat tegen haar zeggen waar ze zo lang op had gewacht? Ze bleef kijken naar zijn ogen waarin ze op dat moment in het donker niets kon lezen. De ogen waar van ze zo veel hield. Zijn ogen. Langzaam maar zeker werd ook de afstand tussen hun gezichten kleiner. Ze hoorde hoe hij vocht in zich zelf om de woorden naar buiten te krijgen. Zijn stem was niet meer dan een zacht gefluister. Ze sloot haar ogen. Het was zover. Hij had het bijna gezegd.

"… Relena, ik… ik, ik h-"

Op dat moment ging de deurbel. Ze schrokken allebei op en lieten elkaar los. Haar ogen vlogen open en ze zag dat hij zo'n anderhalve meter voor haar stond, op een veilige afstand van haar af. Haar hart ging wild tekeer samen met de zijne. Hij keek even naar haar en liep toen zonder ook maar iets te zeggen de kamer uit om de voordeur te openen.

Ze hoorde hoe de voordeur openging en ging in de deuropening van zijn slaapkamer staan om te horen wie er stond bij de deur. Ze hoorde in het begin alleen Heero's stem. Hij klonk niet bepaald vrolijk. Ze ving een paar stukjes van het gesprek op van wat Heero zei.

"Wat doe JIJ hier…? Hn… nee… luister, ga je nu weg of… nee is NEE."

'Wie staat er nou daar?'

Vroeg Relena zich af. Opeens herkende ze de stem en rende de hal door naar de voordeur toe. Hijgend kwam ze bij de twee aan. De twee staanden bij de deur kijken haar allebei verrast aan. Ze hadden haar waarschijnlijk niet verwacht. Heero's ogen vernauwden zich toen Relena glimlachte naar de persoon die buiten bij de voordeur stond.

"…Trowa!"

xXx

"Ik weet niet hoe ik dit nog langer moet volhouden."

Hij vermeed haar ogen. Ze zuchtte. Hij keek nog steeds niet naar haar op en staarde naar zijn vingers.

"Alsjeblieft, zeg wat… ik hou niet van deze stilte, niet bij jou…"

Nu keek hij wel op.

"Hilde, 't spijt me zo vreselijk. Ik had kunnen weten da"

"Duo, alsjeblieft." Ze nam zijn gezicht voorzichtig in haar handen alsof hij zo zou kunnen breken. "Je had 't niet kunnen weten! Dat weet je best. Het is jouw schuld niet. Je hebt je best gedaan. Echt waar. En Relena is toch al in Engeland? Het is je gelukt. Je… nee, wij hebben niet gefaald, Duo, we hebben nie-"

Hun gesprek werd ruw verstoord door het plotseling openzwaaien van de deur van de kleine kamer waarin ze hun nacht samen hadden doorgebracht. Het rook er muf en het was er bepaald niet erg hygiënisch. Het gebouw waarin ze nu waren was ook geen gevangenis noch een politiebureau of iets dergelijks…

Hilde liet haar armen zakken en ze staarden allebei naar de deur die net was open geduwd.

"Daar gaan we weer."

Hoorde ze plotseling Duo zachtjes fluisteren. Ze haalde diep adem en bereidde zich alvast voor op het ergste. Het kon veel erger worden dan slapen op een verrotte bank in een stoffige kamer waarin niets anders dan die bank stond, kruisverhoor krijgen, schreeuwende en bedreigende mannen die je meesleurden van kamer naar kamer en die je je huid vol scholden. Ja, het kon inderdaad veel en veel erger. Maar wat 't ergste was: deze kerels waren er haast zeker van dat Relena naar Engeland was vertrokken. Hoeveel Hilde en Duo hen ervan hadden proberen te overtuigen dat dat onmogelijk was; het hielp allemaal echter niet.

Een half dozijn mannen kwamen plotseling uit de deuropening te voorschijn. Ze hadden allemaal donkergrijze kleren aan of liever gezegd uniformen. Het hoofd van de mannen had een cape op met een grote geelgekleurde 'K' erop.

"Meekomen jullie," blafte hij.

Duo en Hilde verroerden zich niet. De mannen stapten op hen af zonder enig oogcontact te hebben gehad met elkaar en grepen hen vast bij de armen. Duo en Hilde verzetten zich eerst tegen hun greep, hoewel ze wisten dat het weinig zou helpen. De mannen verstevigden hun greep extra daardoor. Zwijgend werden ze uit de donkere kamer door de iets meer verlichte hal geleid. Ze werden in een kamer geduwd, die nogal ruim en goed verlicht was. Ze keken met grote ogen naar de man die met hun rug naar hen toe stond. Hij staarde uit het raam en had zijn handen gevouwen achter zijn rug. Hij draaide zich langzaam op naar hen toe. Hilde en Duo kwamen ademtekort en staarden met grote ogen naar de lange man.

"Tr…Treize!"

xXx

"Relena! Wat ben ik blij jou veilig en wel te zien. Ik was bang dat…"

Trowa haalde opgelucht adem. Heero keek woedend naar hem en haalde zijn hand door zijn dikke, donkere haren. Zonder wat te zeggen liep hij weg. Relena wilde zich omdraaien en hem achterna gaan, maar ze bedacht zich en richtte haar aandacht weer op Trowa.

"Trowa, ik ben ook heel blij om jou weer terug te zien. Ik was bang dat ik je… nooit…"

Tranen vormden zich weer in haar ogen en ze staarde naar de grond.

"Relena." zei hij opeens.

Hij pakte haar beet bij haar schouders. Relena keek met een ruk op naar hem bij zijn onverwachte aanraking. Hij was altijd een goeie vriend geweest van haar. Nooit meer dan dat, maar ook nooit minder. Met Heero zat het anders: ze hield ook van hem en dat niet alleen als van een vriend…

"Alles komt goed. Dat beloof ik je."

Relena keek hem met ongeloof in haar ogen aan. Hoe kon hij zoiets beloven? Maar hij keek met zo'n vastberadenheid in zijn ogen en die kalme en zekere stem waar hij mee sprak… Ze haalde diep adem en glimlachte toen.

"Dank je wel, Trowa. Kom binnen, ik was je helemaal vergeten te vra-"

"Is dat denk je wel zo'n goed idee? Ik bedoel… hoe hij net tegen me praatte. Volgens mij heeft hij het liever niet dat ik binnenkom."

Relena wendde haar gezicht weer even van hem af. Dat was waar ook. Ze was het helemaal vergeten dat Heero Trowa helemaal niet zo mocht. Toch…

"Je komt binnen, zo erg zal hij dat wel heus niet vinden."

Ze haalde hem over en zwijgend liepen ze naar het keuken waar ze Heero heen had zien gaan. Ze zag dat hij intussen al koffie had gezet. Ze namen allebei plaats aan de tafel waar Heero ook zat. Hij staarde nadenkend voor zich uit.

"Vertel me eens Trowa," zei hij opeens. "Hoe wist jij dat ik hier was met Relena? Niemand weet dat dit huis dat helemaal buiten de stad staat van mij is? Hij staat niet eens op mijn eigen naam… Hoe weet je dat?"

xXx

Dus jullie beweren dat jullie helemaal niet weten waar Relena is op dit moment."

Treize vouwde zijn handen en keek hen allebei omstebeurt aan.

"Nee," zeiden ze allebei.

"Hmmm…"

Treize dacht na en Duo wist dat dat niet iets goeds kon betekenen.

"Kunnen jullie mij dan vertellen waarom jullie drie kaartjes voor een reis met de veerboot hadden gekocht. En wat doen deze babyspulletjes in jullie tas die waarschijnlijk, nee haast zeker van Tosca zijn?"

Zijn stem klonk dreigend en de moed zonk hen weer in de schoenen. Dit ging fout. 't Ging vreselijk fout. Treize staarde aandachtig naar zijn handen alsof ze heel erg bijzonder waren. Er viel een lange, kille stilte. De rillingen liepen over Duo's rug. Wat wilde hij nu met hen doen? Treize gaf hem antwoord op zijn gedacht door een beslissing te nemen.

"Jullie mogen gaan."

xXx

"Heero, hou op! Sinds Trowa hier is, val je hem lastig met die onzinnige vragen van jou, ik wil dat je er nu onmiddellijk mee ophoudt."

Zo, dat was er uit en Relena kreeg er gelijk spijt van. Had ze echt goed gezien? Had hij net pijn in zijn ogen? Maar hij herstelde zich zo snel dat Relena 't niet kon zeggen. Ze schrok zelf ook van haar plotselinge uitbarsting en was het liefst het kamer uit gerend. Gelukkig kwam iemand haar tot hulp. Haar kleine dochter van een half jaar. Tosca krijste in de andere kamer en snel rende Relena de kamer uit. Wat was er met haar? Ze had niet zo moeten reageren tegen Heero. Hij stelde maar een vraag…

Toch vond het niet leuk. Trowa was bijna weggegaan. Dat had ze echt niet gewild. Ze tilde Tosca op en suste haar wat. Ze had vast honger.

Toen Tosca weer in slaap was gevallen liep Relena de kamer weer uit. Ze sloot de deur zachtjes en draaide zich om en botste bijna tegen Heero op. Ze voelde zijn adem in haar gezicht en zonder het zelf door te hebben sloot ze haar ogen. Ze hoorde hoe het kloppen van hun harten versnelde en ze voelde zijn lichaamswarmte steeds dichterbij komen. Hij ademde kort in en uit. Zijn armen gleden om haar middel, terwijl die van haar als van een levenloze pop langs haar lichaam bleven hangen. Opeens voelde ze zijn armen niet meer, zijn adem niet meer, het sneller kloppen van zijn hart, zijn lichaamswarmte... het was er allemaal niet meer. Met paniek opende ze haar ogen. Hij was weg. Of was het een droom, een verbeelding geweest? Ze sloot haar ogen. Nee, hij had echt voor haar gestaan. Zijn adem in haar nek en op haar gezicht geblazen. Het was geen verbeelding geweest. Ze hoorde buiten het starten van de motor. Het geluid stierf langzaam weg. Hij was inderdaad weggegaan.

Ze leunde met haar hoofd en lichaam tegen de muur. Ze voelde al haar zintuigen en spieren weer ontspannen. Waarom was Heero zo bang? Waarom vermeed hij haar? Ze dacht weer aan wat er die ochtend was gebeurd en wat er allemaal had kunnen gebeuren.'

'Relena!' Riep ze een halt toe op haar gedachten. 'Hou op met zo te denken... je bent getrouwd en je hebt een dochter. Hij zal haar nooit zoveel liefde kunnen geven als haar echte va-'

Tranen sprongen weer op in haar ogen. 'Echte vader! Hij gaf niets om Tosca! Hij wilde een zoon. Iemand die zijn plaats zou kunnen innemen. Volwaardig zou zijn daarvoor. Hij wilde geen dochter. Nee! Hij wilde hen allebei niet. Wat een vader, hij wilde zijn eigen, zijn bloedeigen dochter vermoorden.'

Relena voelde hoe de woede plaats in haar maakte.

Ze opende even later haar ogen, toen ze voelde dat ze al een stuk kalmer was. Ze haalde diep adem en probeerde alles van zich af te zetten. Trowa zou in de keuken zitten. Ze wilde niet dat zich enig zorgen zou maken om haar, hoewel ze wist dat hij dat toch wel zou doen.

Ze bleef staren naar het plafond en besloot toen naar de keuken te gaan. Ze keek weer voor zich naar de deuropening van de keuken en ze zag dat Trowa in de deuropening stond. Hij keek haar bezorgd aan.

'Hoe lang staat hij al daar?'

xXx

Ze voelde zich nogal ongemakkelijk onder Trowa's starende blik. Hij werkte werkelijk op haar zenuwen. Ze zaten bij de eettafel tegenover elkaar. Ze zag dat hij telkens zijn mond opende, maar zich weer bedacht en zijn mond toch maar weer sloot. Ze zaten zo minstens tien minuten met elkaar. Relena staarde naar haar vingers terwijl Trowa strak naar haar bleef kijken. Normaal zouden ze nooit zo lang stil blijven; ze praatten altijd wel over iets. Ze hoorden buiten de wind huilen, het zingen van de vogels… zo stil was het er.

"Relena," zei hij onverwachts zachtjes.

Langzaam keek ze naar hem op. Hij keek haar bezorgd en nadenkend aan. Zijn ogen vernauwden zich en zijn lippen waren in een rechte lijn gevormd. Hij zag er bepaald niet vrolijk uit. Relena vroeg zichzelf af of hij de spanning tussen haar en Heero al die tijd had opgemerkt. Ze hoopte maar van niet en ook niet dat hij haar net met Heero had gezien. Ze was geen tiener meer dat ze zo met een ander… noch was ze een vrijgezel. Ze was getrouwd en had een dochter. Dat was de bittere waarheid die ze nooit zou kunnen veranderen.

"Vraag je je niet af hoe ik wist dat jij… jullie hier waren?"

"Trowa…"

Ze sloot voor een halve tel haar ogen voordat ze hem weer aankeek en verder praatte. Ze brak even oogcontact met hem om haar hand op zijn hand te leggen. Hij keek even naar haar hand die nu contact maakte met z'n lichaam voordat hij weer naar haar opkeek.

"Ik vertrouw je volkomen, Trowa, alsjeblieft, twijfel daar niet aan. Ik weet dat je nooit iets slecht voor me zou willen. Ik…"

Tranen vormden zich weer in haar ogen. Ze had hem zo lang niet gezien… niet gesproken. Geleidelijk haalde ze haar hand weer weg. Ze zuchtte diep en vermeed zijn ogen. Nee… na anderhalf jaar was alles anders… Ze was alleen Relena niet meer, ze was nu Relena Khushrenada. Vrouw van Treize Khushrenada. Voor heel even twijfelde ze of haar broer haar wel zou willen. Hij had tegen haar gezegd dat Treize's haar nu haar huis was. Hij vertrouwde hem volkomen. Zou hij haar wel geloven?

'Natuurlijk wel!' Sprak ze zichzelf tegen. 'Hij is je broer, hij zal heus niet willen dat… dat...'

Ze voelde een brok in haar keel. Alles leek opeens zo onzeker, zo eng, zo…

"Relena, ik vraag me af hoe Heero wist waar jij was."

Relena keek naar hem op gestoord uit haar gedachten. Daar had ze helemaal niet aan gedacht, nee, ze had niet aan hem getwijfeld. Natuurlijk wilde hij haar niets aandoen. Natuurlijk niet.

"Dat maakt nie-" Begon ze maar Trowa brak haar zin af.

"Natuurlijk maakt dat wel uit. Denk eens goed na. Denk eens goed."

Relena begon nu toch echt te twijfelen. Wat was er? Waarom moest ze twijfelen aan Heero… of aan…? Trowa stond op van de stoel en liep naar het raam toe. Hij staarde naar buiten, terwijl Relena naar zijn rug staarde. Trowa's haren waren ook langer geworden en ook zijn schouders waren breder.

Relena zuchtte. Behalve dat het makkelijker werd nu Trowa was gekomen, werd het in plaats daarvan alles ingewikkelder.

"Hoe kon hij zo toevallig precies op hetzelfde boot en hetzelfde moment op dezelfde plaats zijn als jou? Dat kon toch echt niet. En bovendien hij laat zijn vrienden nooit stikken, hij helpt ze altijd. Hoe kon hij Duo en Hilde zomaar laten worden opgepakt en weggevoerd naar wie-weet-waarheen?"

Hij stopte even met praten en draaide zich om naar haar toe. Ze staarde naar haar vingers. Pratend liep hij langzaam terug naar haar.

"En waar hij nu heen is…"

Relena keek op. "Zei hij dan niet waar hij heen ging."

Trowa stopte met lopen toen hij naast de stoel stond waarop Relena zat. Ze keek omhoog naar hem. Hij staarde naar een punt achter haar en leunde tegen de eettafel. Hij legde zijn hand met zijn lange, dunne vingers op de tafel en zuchtte.

"Ik vroeg hem wel waar hij heen ging, maar hij antwoordde eerst niet. Toen hij bij de deuropening stond, draaide hij zich om en zei dat voordat hij terug zou zijn, moest ik weg zijn van hier."

xXx

"Ja, het gaat weer goed… ik heb hem weer in mijn macht," zei Anne met een zelfverzekerde toon en er speelde een glimlach op haar lippen.

"Oo, 9-8! Daarom gaf ik jou ook deze baan. Ik wist dat niemand anders dit kon handelen behalve jij. Ga er zo mee door en blijf op je hoede."

De stem lachte aan de andere kant. Anne voelde al haar zelfvertrouwen weer terug komen in haar zelf.

"Hou 'm wel in je macht, 9-8! Ik heb al jaren op het moment gewacht dat…"

Anne knikte met haar hoofd. Ze zat op Treize's bed en maakte rondjes met haar vingers op de lakens. Ze hield haar mobiel naast haar oor, en luisterde aandachtig naar wat hij zei, vooral naar zijn adviezen. Maar de rest kon ze zelf wel handelen. Ze had wel zoveel ervaring met Treize. Ze lachte naar iets wat hij zei en kon even niet meer bijkomen van het lachen.

"Ja, is goed. Ik zal die Treize wel in mijn macht houden… Ja, zal ik doen. Oké, doei."

Eindelijk. Haar baas was weer zoals altijd blij over haar werk. Trots op zichzelf stond ze op en besloot te gaan douchen voordat Treize zou komen. Volgens de baas ging het wel erg sloom en moest ze er meer vaart in maken. Dat wilde ze zelf ook heel graag. Ze draaide zich om en zag tot haar grote schrik Treize staan bij de deuropening.

'Shit… hij heeft toch niet alles gehoord? Zijn gezicht… hij lijkt zo boos.'

Anne kon even niets uitbrengen.

'Doe normaal… je kunt nog vluchten als hij het weet.'

Ze zette een stap terug.

"Uhh… Treize…"

xXx

"Trowa, nee, je kunt niet weggaan."

Relena versperde zijn weg naar de opening van de voordeur. Ze zag dat Trowa zuchtte voordat hij sprak.

"Luister, je weet wat Heero allemaal kan doen als hij ergens zijn zinnen op heeft gezet. En als hij iets zo wil, dan moet het ook zo. Ik wil niet jullie tot last zijn."

De laatste zin zei hij zo zachtjes dat ze hem eerst niet verstond. Maar ze deed alsof ze dat niet had gehoord.

"Ben je bang voor hem?" daagde ze hem uit.

Trowa sloot even zijn ogen en nam toen voorzichtig haar gezicht in zijn handen. Ze voelde zich nogal ongemakkelijk onder zijn aanraking. Ze moest daardoor ook aan Heero denken.

"Ik kom terug Relena, dat beloof ik je. Ik zal snel terug zijn. En alsjeblieft, onthoud dat ik nooit iets slecht voor je zou willen. Onthoud dat."

Relena staarde naar hem en sloot even haar ogen als antwoord dat ze hem geloofde; dat ze hem volkomen vertrouwde. Opeens kwam zijn gezicht tot haar grote schrik dichterbij.

'Nee, nee Trowa, dit meen je niet! Hou op!' schreeuwde ze in zichzelf maar kon geen woord over haar lippen krijgen.

Ze sloot haar ogen, wachtend naar de aanraking. Opeens voelde ze dat hij haar weer losliet. Verward opende ze haar ogen en hoorde dat op dat moment de deur achter haar dichtging. Ze draaide zich om. Hij was weg… haar in verwarring achterlatend.

xXx

"Uhm… Treize, hoe lang sta je al da-"

Ze hield gelijk op met praten toen ze hem hoorde lachen. Voor 't eerst sinds zes dagen bereikte de glimlach eindelijk weer zijn ogen. Hij was in een paar stappen bij haar en tilde haar op. Hij draaide vervolgens een paar keer met haar in het rond.

"Treize! Wat doe je… Treize! Zet… me neer!"

Hijgend hield hij op met het draaien in het rond. Samen vielen ze op het bed, zij lag onder hem. Ze snakten allbei even naar adem voordat ze hem vroeg wat er aan de hand was. Hij grinnikte en probeerde het spannend te maken.

"Ik… weet… waar… Relena… is."

"Wat! Nee! Dat meen je niet. Dit moeten we vieren."

'Gelukkig, hij heeft nog steeds niets door,' dacht ze opgelucht.

Hij knikte en streek heel voorzichtig met zijn vingers haar lokken uit haar gezicht. Langzaam zochten zijn vingers een weg naar beneden… Hij praatte op een fluistertoon verder.

"We vertrekken vanavond naar Engeland, we gaan met mijn privé vliegtuig daarheen… dat zal veel sneller gaan en da-"

Anne brak hem abrupt af met een krijs. Zijn vingers raakten haar op een heel gevoelige plaats en hielden daar halt. Haar benen trilden. Ze kreunde.

"Nee… Treize…"

Hij grijnsde naar haar. "Ben je ook zo blij, Anne? Ja, hè? Ik ook. Ik kan je niet vertellen hoe… blij… ik wel ben."

Hij boog zich voorover, terwijl zijn hand tussen haar trillende benen bleef en hij nam haar lippen in een ruwe kus.

xXx

'Hoe wist Heero waar jij was? Hoe kon hij zo toevallig precies op hetzelfde boot en hetzelfde moment op dezelfde plaats zijn als jou? En bovendien, hij laat zijn vrienden nooit stikken, hij helpt ze altijd… Hij zei dat voordat hij terug zou zijn, moest ik weg zijn van hier.'

Trowa's woorden spookten door Relena's hoofd. Ze keek naar haar dochter, die net weer in slaap was gevallen. Ze keek naar buiten. Het was al vrij donker. Ze wierp een blik op de klok die aan de wand hing. Drie over tien. Wanneer zou Heero nou komen? Ze zuchtte. Ze vreesde dat ze hem nog steeds niet goed genoeg kende.

Ze liet de deur van de slaapkamer waarin Tosca vredig lag te slapen, op een kier staan. Ze knipte het licht eerst van het hal aan. Vervolgens liep ze naar de keuken waar ze ook de licht wilde gaan aandoen. Ze was nog steeds met haar gedachten bij Trowa's gesprek en ze maakte zich zorgen over Heero. Stel je voor dat hem iets was overkomen? Ze stak haar vingers uit om het licht aan te doen, toen ze opeens het gevoel had dat er nog iemand in de keuken was. Haar vingers bleven in de lucht zweven, vlak voor de lichtschakelaar. Ze draaide zich met een ruk om naar de gestalte die op onzekere benen bij de deuropening stond. Ze hapte naar adem, de gestalte hield zich vast aan de muur om niet te vallen. Hij staarde terug naar haar. Ze kon het niet geloven dat hij in deze staat was.

"Heero…"

xXx

"Ik snap 't nog steeds niet… waarom hebben ze ons vrijgelaten?"

Hilde staarde peinzend voor zich uit. Duo stond bij het aanrecht met zijn rug naar haar toe. Hij schonk in twee koppen koffie in voor hun tweeën. Hij zei lange tijd niets en zweeg. Hilde zat aan de eettafel en had haar handen gevouwen waar haar kin op rustte. Hij zei dan wel niets, maar ze wist dat hij haar wel gehoord had. Hij pakte de kopjes op en liep ermee naar haar toe.

"Hier," hij overhandigde haar de koffie.

"Bedankt," zei ze terug.

Hij ging tegenover haar zitten. Een tijdlang werd er niets gezegd; er werd alleen maar in de koffie geroerd.

"Duo…?" Hij keek op. "Waarom zouden ze ons vrijgela-"

"Wat denk je Hilde?" Hij stopte even met praten en staarde naar zijn koffie. "Het is toch logisch waarom ze ons zouden hebben vrijgelaten? Ze denken natuurlijk dat wij contact gaan opnemen met Relena. Zo kunnen ze haar opsporen… Ik had echt niet verwacht dat Treize tot zo ver in staat was. Hij hield ons een hele dag en een hele nacht stikken in zo'n kamer…"

Wat verwacht je dan van zo'n man?" Zei Hilde boos. "Hij is in staat om alles te doen. Wie zijn vrouw en zijn eigen dochter wil vermoorden… dat doet een normale persoon toch niet? Maar… gaan we dan helemaal geen contact met Relena of Heero opnemen?"

"Nee," zei hij vastbesloten. "We gaan ze niet bellen of naar hen toe, totdat Relena helemaal veilig is."

"Hmm… je hebt wel gelijk, maar ik weet niet hoe ik 't moet volhouden om niet met Relena contact op te nemen."

xXx

Ze holde naar hem toe en bood hem steun aan zodat hij niet zou vallen.De alcohollucht hing om hem heen. Hoeveel had hij wel gedronken en wat Relena maar niet begreep waarom hij zo veel had gedronken. Ze hielp hem naar zijn kamer. Zijn arm hingen om haar schouders. Hij praatte af en toe wat tegen haar, maar ze verstond hem niet, behalve wanneer hij haar naam zei.

Zijn ogen waren halfgesloten. Ze hielp hem moeizaam op het bed. Hij zelf nestelde zich ook een beetje in het bed met haar hulp. Hij viel gelijk als een blok in slaap. Ze zuchtte en deed zijn schoenen uit. Deze reactie van hem had ze echt niet verwacht. Hij zoop nooit zoveel… wat zat hem dwars dat hij opeens zo veel had gedronken?

Ze ging op de stoel zitten die zo'n meter naast het bed stond. Toen ze zat, merkte ze pas op hoe moe ze werkelijk wel was. Met halfopen ogen keek ze naar Heero. Hij snurkte zachtjes. Met dit beeld in haar hoofd viel ze in een onrustige slaap.

xXx

"Hmm… oké, is goed zal ik doen."

Milliardo hield de telefoon tegen zijn oor gedrukt en luisterde aandachtig en wierp een blik op zijn horloge.

"Ja, ik zal er zijn Treize. Tot zo dan."

Zechs legde de telefoon neer en haalde een paar keer diep adem. Hopelijk zou dit in zo'n dag of twee voorbij zijn. Hopelijk. Hoe sneller, des te beter. Relena moest terug naar Treize. Wat zijn zusje Treize allemaal wel had aangedaan. Nu begreep hij waarom Treize niet wilde dat ze vaak naar hem kwam. Treize had al heel lang het vermoeden dat Relena contact hield met Heero, maar hij had hen nooit betrapt, en nu… nu was ze weggegaan.

'Als ik hen één keer in mijn handen krijg…'

Maar nu moest hij naar het vliegveld. Over een half uur zou Treize ook voet op het Engelandse grond zetten. Dan konden ze samen naar hen zoeken…

xXx

**Hetzelfde tijdstip een paar km verderop van Relena's schuilplaats**

Trowa stak zijn handen diep in zijn zakken. Hij liep snel met stevige stappen door de straat. Eindelijk… hij was er. 'The Night Bar' stond er met grote letters versierd op het grote gebouw. Hij kwam via de ingang de grote ruimte binnen en allerlei felle lichten begroetten hem. Het was hem zo vertrouwd om in deze bar te komen… deze bar in Engeland. Hij ging 's nachts op veel verschillende plaatsen heen, maar hier kwam hij wel het meest. Hij ging aan de bar zitten en bestelde bier. Terwijl hij grote teugen nam van uit het glas, keek hij naar de zwetende mensenmassa.

Zoekend…

Zoekend naar een prooi… een slachtoffer. Iemand waar mee hij zijn honger zou kunnen stillen. Hij zag een meisje met steil, lang, blond haar en grote blauwe ogen.

'Relena…'

Ze deed hem aan Relena denken. Maar ze was Relena niet. Hij zuchtte.

'Relena…'

Hij hield van haar. Ja, hij hield heel veel van haar. Hij had het haar nooit verteld. Hij had altijd geweten dat Relena niet van hem maar van Heero hield. En Heero… Trowa balde zijn vuisten. Hij had het verdriet, machteloosheid, pijn in haar ogen gezien. Maar of Heero dat ook had gezien?

Hij schudde zijn gedachten van zich af en stond op. Hij liep zelfverzekerd naar het meisje toe. Ze leek rond de negentien jaar en stond met een roodharige vriendin te smoezen en keek af en toe zijn kant op. Hij knoopte een gesprek aan met de blonde en leidde haar even later naar de dansvloer. Zijn armen gleden om haar middel en zij sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Hij trok haar dicht tegen zich aan…

xXx

**Twee uur later in een hotelkamer in de buurt van 'The Night Bar'**

Trowa zat aan de bedrand en hij liet zijn gezicht rusten in de palmen van zijn handen. Hij had zoveel geprobeerd, zo vaak geprobeerd deze nacht om haar uit zijn hoofd te zetten…

Maar 't lukte maar niet. Hij was zo vaak met een meisje naar bed geweest, maar zijn verlangen naar Relena stopten maar niet. Hij keek over zijn schouder en zag dat de blonde opgekruld in het bed lag te slapen. Trowa stond op en liep naar het raam. Hij staarde naar de sterren. Hij wilde niet alleen met Relena naar bed. Hij gaf ook om haar. Dit alles deed hij toch voor haar…

Hij hoorde plotseling zijn mobiel afgaan. Hij draaide zich om en stapte naar het nachtkastje toe dat bij het grote tweepersoonsbed stond. Hij herkende het nummer meteen. Hij haalde diep adem voordat hij de telefoon opnam.

xXx

Langzaam opende ze haar ogen. Hoe was ze in slaap gevallen? Ze geeuwde en deed een hand voor haar mond. Ze ging rechtop op de stoel zitten. Haar hele lichaam deed pijn. Haar ogen moesten even wennen aan de donkerte. Ze keek als eerst naar de klok. Twaalf uur. Het was dus middernacht en ze had zo'n twee uur geslapen.

Toen pas richtte ze haar aandacht op het bed. Tot haar grote verbazing bleek hij leeg te zijn.

'Waar is Heero?'

Ze keek rond in de kamer, ze was opeens klaarwakker. Nee, hij was hier niet. Ze ging zachtjes, zonder veel geluid te maken naar de keuken. Ze wist niet waarom per se daar. Haar gevoel zei het. En het bleek ook nog goed te zijn.

Heero zat aan de tafel met zijn gezicht naar haar toe. Hij keek onmiddellijk op naar haar. Ze wist opeens zichzelf geen houding meer te geven tegenover hem. Ten slotte besloot ze om ook aan de tafel te gaan zitten. Ze nam plaats tegenover hem. Ze zag dat er een leeg glas op tafel stond. Waarschijnlijk had hij water gedronken. Hij zag er niet meer zo uit als eerder die nacht...

Ze wilde praten met hem; alle onduidelijkheden wegwerken die er waren tussen hen, maar dat kon moeilijk. Die onduidelijkheden waren er altijd al geweest. Ze had hem in het verleden zo veel gevraagd, maar hij…

Ze zuchtte. Dan maar praten over wanneer ze zouden vertrekken naar haar broers huis.

"Heero…umm, wanneer gaan we na-" Ze was niet eens klaar met praten toen hij haar antwoord gaf.

"Vandaag. Om tien uur 's morgens."

Ze dacht even na wat ze moest zeggen. "Waarom… waarom had je zo veel gedronken?"

Ze keek naar hem, hij vermeed haar ogen en speelde met het glas. Dat hij nog steeds niet helemaal honderd procent was, zag ze wel. Ze wilde opstaan uit haar stoel toen ze opeens hoorde dat hij zijn stoel naar achteren schoof. Ze dacht dat hij kamer uit zou gaan, maar dat was niet zo.

In plaats daarvan stopte hij naast haar. Ze keek verbaasd naar hem op en zag dat wat ze altijd in zijn ogen had willen zien. Altijd al. Maar nu… nu was het anders. Ze herinnerde zich zelf dat ze niet te ver moest gaan. Niet kon gaan. Niet mocht gaan.

Ze dacht even dat hij zonder iets te zeggen de keuken uit zou lopen. Maar hij schoof de stoel naast haar naar achteren en nam erop plaats. Hij zat zo dichtbij dat ze het regelmatig kloppen van zijn hart hoorde. Ze begreep niet wat hij wilde. Ze bleef naar haar vingers staren; onzeker om wat ze moest zeggen. Ze voelde dat hij haar bleef kijken. Onverwachts legde hij zijn hand op haar hand.

"Relena…"

Ze kromp samen en sloot haar ogen. Hij had haar zo veel pijn gebracht in het verleden en haar zo vaak teleurgesteld. Toen hij verder niets zei en ook verder geen bewegingen maakte, opende ze toch weer haar ogen en keek hem aan. Hij keek terug en zo bleven ze een tijdje naar elkaar kijken zonder iets te zeggen.

"O ja, ik heb iets voor je," zei hij onverwachts en verrast; hij was het waarschijnlijk vergeten.

Hij verdween uit de keuken. Ze wachtte op hem en dacht aan niets. Het leek of haar hersenen niet meer functioneerden. Even later was hij weer terug met een plastic tas in zijn hand. Hij lachte raar naar haar.

'Zie je wel,' dacht ze. 'Hij is nog steeds dronken.'

Hij overhandigde haar de tas. Vragend keek ze naar hem op. Hij gebaarde dat ze zelf moest kijken wat er in de tas zat. Nieuwsgierig opende ze hem en haalde de spullen één voor één uit die erin zaten.

"Voor jou," zei hij toen ze alle spullen op de tafel had uitgestald.

Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Was dit Heero? Ze keek naar de kleren die hij voor haar had meegebracht. Ze zag dat er zelfs spullen voor Tosca bij zaten.

"Maar dit was helemaal niet no-"

"Jawel, je had haast niets bij je. Neem ze aan."

Ze kon geen nee meer zeggen. Maar nog steeds knaagde er iets in haar. Trowa's woorden kwamen weer in haar op. Waar was hij heen geweest? Kon ze hem wel vertrouwen?

"Heero, ik… waar was je… je kwam de hele dag niet… waarom moet Tro-"

"Relena."

Ze keek naar hem op nadat hij ruw haar zin had afgebroken. Hij klonk nogal boos maar zijn gezicht verzachtte toen ze naar hem opkeek.

"Vertrouw je me?"

Het was dezelfde vraag die Trowa haar had gesteld die middag. Maar dit keer was het Heero die dit haar vroeg. En in tegenstelling tot Trowa zei hij het als een bevel. Moest ze hem wel vertrouwen? Hij keek afwachtend naar haar. Ze kon niets in zijn ogen aflezen. Zijn ogen… Die ogen waar ze zoveel van hield. Ze zuchtte. Ja, ze vertrouwde hem wel. Ja, dat deed ze zeker.

"Heero, ik vertrouw je w-"

Hij brak haar af door zijn vinger tegen haar lippen te drukken.

"Meer hoef ik niet te weten."

Hij stond nog steeds naast haar. Plotseling legde hij zijn vinger onder haar kin en hief haar gezicht naar hem op. Zij hield haar adem in. Hij wist niet wat hij deed, drong het tot haar door. Voor ze het wist drukte hij zijn lippen tegen de hare. Ze sloot haar ogen toen hun lippen voor het eerste keer raakten. Ze liet hem binnen in en zijn tong gleed haar mond binnen. Haar hoof tolde van het fijne gevoel die hij haar bracht.

Dit was niet goed…

dit was verkeerd…

slecht…

nee…

Toch stopte ze niet. Ze hapten telkens heel even naar adem en zoenden weer verder. Hij ging op haar schoot zitten en sloeg zijn sterke armen om haar middel en drukte haar tegen zich aan. Haar vingers verstrengelden zich in zijn haren. Ze voelde zich dronken. De alcohollucht hing nog om hem heen, maar dat maakte haar niets meer uit.

Ze zeiden niets, handen, mond, tong, het sneller kloppen van hun hart en het snakken naar adem was genoeg.

Ze dacht niet meer na en haar handen maakten de knopen los van zijn shirt. Zijn vingers gleden onder haar bloes en streelden haar buik en rug. Op een gegeven moment maakte hij zich los uit haar omhelzing en stond op. Voor ze kon protesteren tilde hij haar op. Hij droeg haar in zijn sterke armen naar zijn kamer. Hij legde haar ruw op het bed en ging zelf ook op het bed zitten met haar tussen zijn benen. Ze deden een tijd lang niets dan naar elkaar staren.

"Weet je… het zeker?"

Ze hoorde hoe hij in zich zelf vocht om de woorden eruit te krijgen. Ze keek hem met waterige ogen aan. Ze knikte langzaam naar hem. Dat was het teken waar hij zo lang op had gewacht. Hij boog zich voorover en nam haar weer in zijn armen…

xXx

Zijn hoofd bonkte. Hij greep naar zijn hoofd. God, wat was er gisternacht… Opeens herinnerde hij het zich weer. Alles weer. Hij keek naar de andere kant van het bed. Ze lag nog te slapen. Hij besloot maar op te staan.

Zo'n anderhalf uur laten werd Relena ook wakker. Heero hoorde haar onder de douche. Hij zette het ontbijt klaar.

Hij was al bijna klaar met het ontbijt. Hij schonk net koffie in toen hij opeens voelde dat er iemand achter hem stond. Hij draaide zich om en keek haar aan in de ogen. Hij nam haar gezicht treuzelend in zijn handen.

'God, wat is ze mooi.'

"Relena… heb je… spijt?"

Ze vermeed eerst zijn ogen, maar hij dwong haar om hem weer aan te kijken.

"Heero, ik… ik…"

Ze hoorden allebei opeens Tosca huilen en hij liet haar los. Ze treuzelde even en holde toen de keuken uit. Hij zag nu pas dat ze de kleren aan had getrokken die hij voor haar gisteren had gekocht. Plotseling hoorden ze allebei de deurbel. Relena riep dat zij wel zou kijken wie er was. Hij hoorde haar de deur openen, maar verstond niet wat ze zei.

Opeens hoorde hij haar schreeuwen en viel er gelijk daarop een plotselinge stilte. In twee seconden was hij bij de voordeur, maar Relena was nergens te bekennen…

* * *

Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow  
Dit was dan de één na laatste hoofdstuk,  
Ik denk niet dat ik nog maar 1 review krijg, toch ga ik 'm afmaken

Nou, tot de volgende hoofdstukkie!  
Wat ook de LAATSTE is...

xxx  
Sehri


	7. De beslissing

Eer

**Summary: **Van hoofdstuk 1-3 (voor degenen die niet eerder het verhaal hadden gelezen) Relena wordt gedwongen om met Treize te trouwen, hij is koning van Duitsland. Maar hij blijkt een slechte persoon te zijn, hij mishandelt haar. Ten slotte blijkt dat hij haar wil vermoorden, en vlucht Relena weg.

**Rate:** T

**Warning:lime! ( u r warned!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Hoofdstuk 7

By Sehri

Verslagen zakte Heero op de grond vlak voor zijn voordeur. Nee… hij was Relena weer kwijt. Nee… dit kon niet zijn gebeurd, dit was niet waar. Hij had gefaald. Net als toen…

Heero stond langzaam op en liep de villa weer binnen. Hoe kon hij zo onverantwoordelijk, zo dom bezig zijn? Waar waren zijn hersenen? Waar was hij met zijn gedachten? Hoe kon hij haar de deur open laten doen? En Tosca was ook weg… Hij moest opeens weer aan de vorige nacht denken. De nacht met Relena… Denkend was hij de keuken ingelopen.

'Wat doe ik hier? Moet ik hen niet volgen,' dacht hij somber.

Maar hij wist dat het weinig zin had. Haar ontvoerder wist alles af van deze plek hier; daarom was hij zo spoorloos verdwenen. Heero leunde in de deuropening. Ze had slechts in één dag en twee nachten zo'n sfeer hier gebracht… het huis leek zo leeg zonder haar. Hij liep naar zijn kamer en haalde een paar keer diep adem voordat hij de deur opende.

De deur zwaaide open en het eerste wat hij zag was zijn bed… zijn bed die hij met haar gisternacht had gedeeld. Waar zij tweeën… Hij zuchtte. Hij moest verder. Hij mocht niet treuzelen. Maar het probleem was dat hij niet wist waar haar ontvoerder haar heen ging br-

Opeens schoot iets Heero te binnen. Iets wat hij straal over het hoofd had gezien.

'Maar natuurlijk…'

Met een laatste blik op het bed liep hij de hal weer in naar de keuken toe. Hij greep zijn jack van de stoel en wierp snel een blik in de ruimte. Zijn blik bleef hangen bij het aanrecht. Daar had hij net gestaan met zijn rug tegen het aanrecht geleund, hoofd een beetje schuin naar haar toe, met Relena in zijn armen… De twijfel in haar ogen toen ze naar hem opkeek… Zijn stem die zijn stem helemaal niet leek toen hij dat haar vroeg.

Hij haalde zijn hand door zijn haar en liet al zijn gedachten voorbij varen. Hij moest verder. Hij liep snel het huis uit naar zijn scooter toe en sprong er lenig op. Hij moest snel zijn – hij startte de motor – voordat het te laat was…

xXx

Relena voelde zich duizelig en greep naar haar hoofd. Toen ze zich weer wat beter voelde, leunde ze weer achter over. Ze was van plan weer te gaan liggen, toen ze het zich opeens weer herinnerde. Nee, niet nog eens… Maar het probleem was dat dit niet Heero was.

Verschrikt opende ze haar ogen en ging rechtop zitten. Ze was weer klaarwakker. Als eerst keek ze snel rond of er iemand hier was. In tegenstelling tot de vorige ochtend was er niemand bij haar. Opgelucht liet ze haar adem ontsnappen. Ze had het niet eens door gehad dat ze haar adem inhield. Ze voelde opeens iets naast haar bewegen. Van schrik schoof ze er een beetje van vandaan. Toen pas keek ze naar haar linkerkant.

"Tosca."

Gelukkig. Het was Tosca maar. Voorzichtig haalde ze haar vingers door haar haren. Ze was blij haar weer terug te zien. Ze besloot haar maar te laten slapen en verkende het ruimte waar ze nu in zat. Wat deze ontvoerder nu van haar wilde, wist ze niet. Waarom had hij haar zo…

Ze begreep het niet. Ze wikkelde zich in allerlei onrustige gedachtes. Hoe kon hij zonder iets te zeggen met een pistool op haar achterhoofd slaan… en dan gewoon haar bewusteloos ergens anders meenemen?

'Als eerst van hier weg zien te komen Relena,' besloot ze.

Ze was echt niet van plan om op hem te gaan blijven wachten. Hij was echt niet goed bij zijn hoofd. Ze stond op van het bed. Tot haar grote schrik zag ze dat ze andere kleren aanhad. Nee… hij had zelfs haar kleren omgewisseld. Ze sloot haar ogen om haar tranen terug te dringen. Hoe kon hij zoiets doen? Ze opende haar ogen weer.

'Niet treuzelen Relena, je moet hier weg.' Ze keek in de kamer rond; zoekend naar iets bruikbaars om zich af te weren, te beschermen. 'Hij is doorgedraaid, hij kan echt doen wat hij ma-'

Ze was in gedachten en liep de kamer rond tot ze opeens verstijfde. Iemand zei haar naam.

"Relena…"

Iemand was zonder enig geluid te maken de kamer binnen gekomen. Ze herkende de stem meteen. Ze kon het – wilde het maar niet geloven dat hij het was. Geleidelijk draaide ze zich om en keek hem woedend aan. Hoe durfde hij wel… Ze kon niets in zijn gezichtsexpressie lezen. Zijn bruine lokken vielen over zijn felgroene ogen.

"Trowa…"

xXx

Noin liep langs de schuifdeuren heen en ademde diep de frisse lucht in. Eindelijk weer frisse lucht. Zechs liep druk pratend voor haar met_ hem_. Pratend met die valse…

Lucrezia zuchtte en besloot om buiten de ingang van het gebouw – waar ze hen net hadden opgehaald – te wachten Achter het glazen deur zag Lu haar aankomen met die neppe glimlach op haar lippen. Lu draaide haar lichaam nu ook helemaal naar de persoon toe. Glimlachend kwam Anne het gebouw uit; Noin tegemoet.

"Zullen we…?" vroeg Noin.

Anne knikte en samen liepen de twee vrouwen naar Zechs' auto toe. Noin lette niet echt op Anne. Ze was in haar gedachten verzonken en keek soms uit haar ooghoeken naar haar. Ondertussen waren Milliardo en Treize al bij hun limousine.

Lu had helemaal geen zin om met Treize's secretaresse te praten. Waarom die secretaresse mee was gekomen, snapte Noin niet. Maar ze wist wel dat dat niet veel goeds betekende. Net nog had ze Anne en Treize naar elkaar zien seinen. Volgens Treize was zijn secretaresse alleen meegekomen omdat ze zo zijn dag zou kunnen indelen, afspraken maken en verzetten en andere karwei en gerotzooi, maar Noin vertrouwde het maar niet.

Net nog, voor de uitgang probeerde Lu een gesprek met haar aan te knopen. Maar het lukte gewoon niet; Anne was gewoon een beetje te veel terug houdend. En ze deed ook zo geheimzinnig… Toen ze een telefoontje had gekregen, stopte ze abrupt en draaide zich om. Lu besloot toen buiten te gaan wachten. Maar van wie kon het nou zijn? Waarom had zij niet mogen horen wat Anne allemaal zei?

In gedachten verzonken kwamen ze bij hun limousine aan. Nog steeds zaten de twee mannen druk te praten, dit keer in de limousine.

"Hoe lang werk je al voor Mr. Khushrenada?" vroeg Lu opeens.

Anne's hoofd schoot omhoog naar haar toe; ze probeerde te luisteren naar wat de twee in de limousine allemaal zeiden. Anne stond tegen de auto geleund en gaf niet gelijk antwoord. Lu dacht even dat Anne in dromenland was. Ze keek Noin zo aan alsof het leek dat ze nog maar net hier op aarde was beland en nog nooit een mens eerder had gezien.

"Uh… ooh… umm…" Lu zag dat Anne even nadacht. "Ik geloof bijna acht jaar al."

"Dat is een lange tijd," merkte Noin op.

"Mmm… valt mee hoor. Tijd met Treize gaat zo om. Ik merk er 's nachts of 's morgens nooit wa-"

Anne hield plotseling op met praten en zweeg. Noin fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Anne had overduidelijk haar mond voorbij gepraat en dat had Anne nu – tot haar grote spijt – ook door.

xXx

Ze was woedend. Ze was oo zo woedend. Toch sprak ze zijn naam uit als een vraag en vol met ongeloof in haar stem. En met de pijn… de pijn… hij had haar vertrouwen gebroken Al haar vertrouwen. Hij zette een stap in haar richting, terwijl hij haar naam langzaam en zachtjes uitsprak.

"Relena…"

Ze zette een paar passen terug. Ze voelde de paniek in zich opkomen. Fout, ze zat helemaal fout. Ze had hem nooit moeten vertrouwen… Ze had hem anderhalf jaar niet gezien… wie weet hoe hij wel was veranderd… en in welke handen hij wel terecht was gekomen.

"Relena, ik-"

"Kom niet dichterbij, Trowa," haar stem trilde.

"Ik zei toch dat ik niets slecht voor je wilde? Dit is echt het beste voor j-"

"Niets slecht voor me willen, huh?" Relena vouwde haar armen over elkaar. Ze keek hem woedend en uitdagend aan. "Zonder te waarschuwen met je pistool op mijn achterhoofd slaan, mij hier naar toe nemen terwijl ik bewusteloos ben, en dan…" Relena slikte door en probeerde haar tranen terug te dringen. "… dan mij…mijn kleren omwi-"

Relena praatte tegen de grond; ze hield haar blik daar op gericht totdat hij haar zin plotseling afbrak.

"Relena…"

Met tranen in haar ogen keek ze naar hem op. Ze had het niet doorgehad, maar hij was naar haar toe gekomen en stond nu voor haar. Ze knipperde met haar ogen om haar tranen terug te dringen. Wat er gisternacht gebeurd was... en nu... Ze kon het allemaal niet aan. Hij pakte haar beet bij haar schouders. Ze probeerde zijn handen weg te duwen, maar hij bleef haar stevig vasthouden.

"Relena... Relena, luister!" Zijn stem klonk dringend. Met pijn in haar ogen keek ze naar hem op. "Denk je dat Heero jou gelukkig zou kunnen houden? Denk je dat hij Tosca echte vaderliefde zou kunnen geven? Geef 't toe; hij is geen man die met een familie zou kunnen leven, Relena. Dat weet je. Verstop het niet voor jezelf."

Haar hoofd zakte. Waar ze al die tijd mee zat, had hij zo in enkele seconde verteld.

"Ow, Relena..."  
Eindelijk liet ze de tranen hun gang gaan. Hij omhelsde haar en drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan. Ze liet het des ondanks alles toe. Na enige treuzeling sloeg ze ook haar armen om hem heen.

"Alsjeblieft Relena, huil niet... Relena... ik - ik hou van je..."

Ze hoorde zijn woorden, maar haar hersenen werkten niet meer. Ze was zo bezig met zichzelf...

"Trowa, waar wil je me heen brengen?"

xXx

Heero klemde zijn handen om de stuur van zijn scooter. Hij moest snel zijn... sneller dan _hem_.

"Die vuile, achterbakse..." Hij schold hem tussen zijn opeen geklemde tanden uit. "Hoe durft hij wel om Relena zomaar mee te nemen. Ik vertrouwde hem al die tijd niet... Nee, eigenlijk heb ik hem nooit vertrouwd. Die..."

Mompelde hij in zichzelf terwijl hij op de wegen raaste met zijn snelle voertuig. Hij zag dat hij te snel reed, maar dat maakte hem niets uit. Hij moest daar op tijd zijn, op tijd aankomen voordat het te laat was...

Bomen, auto's, gebouwen flitsten voorbij. Hij hield zijn ogen strak op de weg gericht. In zijn gedachten flitsten ook de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen nacht voorbij...

_Flashback_

_Ze keek hem zo aan met die glinstering in haar ogen dat hij zich niet meer in kon houden. Hij brak haar abrupt af door zijn vinger tegen haar lippen te drukken. Hij voelde hoe de warmte die van haar lippen afkomstig was door zijn hele lichaam ging. _

_Moeizaam bracht hij de woorden uit:"Klaar, meer hoef ik niet te weten."_

_Het was niet meer dan een gefluister. En hij zei het meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen haar. Ze keek hem verrast aan bij zijn plotslinge aanraking. Hij voelde zichzelf verlangen om die lippen tegen zijn mond te voelen... op, in zijn mond te hebben. Te spelen met haartong... haar slanke lichaam, haar gevoelige lichaam tegen zijn ruwe en gespierde lichaam te voelen. Hij kon zichzelf niet meer stoppen._

_De laatste heldere gedachte die in hem opkwam was:'Onthoud om de volgende keer niet zo veel te drinken.'_

_Hij kon het echt niet langer meer uitstaan om op deze afstand zo ver van haar te staan. Vastbesloten duwde hij haar gezicht nog meer naar hem op door zijn vinger onder haar kin te duwen. Hij zag hoe ze vol ongeloof naar hem keek. Ze hield haar adem in,terwijl hij zich nog meer voorover boog naar haar toe. Hij blaasde zijn adem in haar gezicht en keek naar haar reactie. Ze sloot kort haar ogen, waarschijnlijk om zichzelf te dwingen om te stoppen. Niet haar controle te verliezen._

_Ze opende haar ogen weer en hij zag de twijfel in haar ogen. Ze opende haar mond. Uit de expressie van haar gezicht en ogen kon hij afleiden dat ze wilde gaan protesteren. Voor ze een geluid over haar lippen kon brengen, drukte hij stevig zijn lippen op de hare._

_Een plezierig gevoel gleed door zijn lichaam. Hij zag dat ze haar ogen sloot. Toen hun lippen voor 't eerst aanraakten had hij 't gezien in haar ogen; ze had zichzelf overgegeven aan deze nacht en aan hem. _

_Zijn tong duwde tegen haar mond. Gewillig liet ze hem binnen. Ze zoenden als gekken en alsof ze nooit meer zo'n kans zouden krijgen. Zijn hand, waarvan de vinger onder haar kin had gelegen, gleed strelend via de onderkaak van haar gezicht naar haar haren toe. Zijn andere hand drukte hij op de tafel om zijn evenwicht te houden. Haar handen waren via zijn borst naar zijn nek gewandeld. Nu lagen haar armen om zijn nek. _

_Het drong tot hem door dat hij zich niet in een gemakkelijke positie ondervond. Zijn nek begon vreselijk pijn te doen. Zoenend duwde hij voorzichtig de stoel waarop ze zat een stukje naar achteren. Ze hapten heel even naar adem en zoenden weer verder. Hij voelde zijn lichaam in brand staan. Hij wilde nog dichterbij haar zijn. Veel meer dichterbij. _

_Hij ging voorzichtig op haar schoot zitten met zijn benen om haar slanke lichaam. Ze hapte naar adem bij zijn onverwachte beweging. Zijn lippen verlieten haar nooit. Zijn vingers speelden in haar haren en maakte haar losse knot los. Hij voelde zich helemaal wild worden en dacht dat hij zich niet meer in kon houden. _

_Nadat zijn vingers met haar losse haren hadden gespeeld, gingen ze haar lichaam strelend naar beneden. Zijn armen bleven rusten om haar middel. Eindelijk dacht hij even haar lippen met rust te laten. Zijn lippen gingen strelend, zoenend en zuigend via haar wang naar beneden. Zijn lippen zochten hun eigen weg. _

_Ze gingen via haar wang naar haar onderkaak, haar hals, het schouderblad..._

_Ze kreunde en begon met bevende handen de knopen van zijn shirt open te maken. Het ging nogal moeilijk, omdat haar hele lichaam trilde. Hij was verbaasd over zichzelf toen hij haar naam kreunend hoorde zeggen toen haar vingers met een lichte aanraking onder zijn hemd streken._

_"Relena..."_

_Het leek alsof zijn lichaam elk moment kon ontploffen. Zijn vingers gleden onder haar bloes. Voorzichtig streelden zijn vingers haar blote buik en rug. Zijn lippen vonden de hare weer. Hij kuste haar ruw en dacht even dat hij zo haar lippen uit haar gezicht zou trekken. Hij voelde haar lichaamswarmte._

_'Damn, die kleren...' dacht hij geÏrriteerd._

_De knopen van zijn shirt had Relena toch nog allemaal los weten te krijgen, maar hij had de shirt nog steeds wel aan. Ze probeerde zijn shirt uit te trekken, maar zonder zijn hulp zou het wel erg moeilijk zijn. Hij liet haar lippen maar niet met rust en zoenend hielp hij haar met het uittrekken van zijn shirt. _

_Hij trok zijn shirt uit en liet het vallen op de grond. Hij wilde haar weer in zijn armen nemen, toen hij haar plotseling zag kijken. Hij stopte met zoenen. Hij zag dat ze naar zijn gespierde armen keek en naar zijn borst die halfnaakt was, omdat hij nog een mouwloze hemd aan had. Zijn lippen voelden vreselijk droog aan; die van haar waren helemaal opgezwollen. Met zijn tong maakte hij zijn lippen weer vochtig. _

_Vlug trok hij zijn shirt over zijn hoofd. Die liet hij ook vallen op de grond naast zijn shirt. Hij merkte weer op dat ze nog helemaal volledig gekleed was._

_'Die kleren moeten af...'_

_Ze keek met grote ogen naar zijn borst en buik vol met bewondering. Voorzichtig gleden haar vingers over zijn armen. Ze keek zo onschuldig... niets vermoedend van wat ze hem allemaal aandeed toen haar vingers strelend over zijn gespierde borst en buik gingen._

_Hij sloot even zijn ogen en kreunde voordat hij haar weer in zijn armen nam en haar stevig tegen zich aandrukte. Hij verborg zijn gezicht in haar schouder. Hij hoorde haar naar adem happen toen hij haar zo plotseling tegen zich aandrukte. Hij voeldehaar borsten tegen zijn naakte bovenlichaam aandrukken. _

_Hij hield dit niet langer vol... dit moest snel gebeuren voordat hij haar iets zou -_

_Haar vingers streelden zijn rug. Ze blies haar adem in zijn oor. Hij beet in het huid op haar schouders. Ze begon met het haar te spelen dat op zijn nek was. Zo bleven ze een tijd lang zitten. Zij waarschijnlijk met een plezierig gevoel en tevredenheid. Hij... hij die in zichzelf vocht._

_Vanaf het moment toen hij dronken was geweest en zij hem had opgemerkt, wist hij dat er iets zou gebeuren. En nu... nu kon hij zichzelf niet meer stoppen. Hij wist dat dit verkeerd was, fout was. Toch stopte hij ook niet. Hij wilde het niet... zijn hersenen werkten toch al niet meer..._

_Plotseling hier hij zijn hoofd weer op en kuste haar weer. Zijn handen lagen op haar heupen en zo drukte hij haar steviger tegen zich aan. Haar handen gleden naar de zijkanten van zijn gezicht en bleven daar rusten. Haar tong speelde met zijn tong. Hij voelde zijn hoofd tollen._

_Heel even hapten ze naar adem en zoenden weer verder. Hij kon maar geen genoeg van haar lippen krijgen. Zijn tong gleed diep haar mond binnen._

_'Dichterbij... dichterbij...'_

_Hij kon gewoon niet meer stoppen. Hij moest nog dichterbij zijn... nog dichterbij. Elk cm2 van haar lichaam was tegen de zijne gedrukt. Toch wilde hij nog dichterbij zijn. Hij wilde haar geen seconde loslaten, maar hij wist dat hij dat op den duur wel zou moeten doen. Hij zoende haar nog eens heftig voordat hij opstond. Hij voelde gelijk al het warmte uit zijn lichaam wegstromen._

_Ze keek geraakt naar hem op. Haar armen waren nog steeds uitgestrekt naar hem toe. Ze liet ze treuzelend zakken en opende haar mond. Voor ze iets kon uitbrengen tilde hij haar behendig op. Verrast keek ze naar hem._

_Hij droeg haar naar zijn kamer. Hij voelde haar warmte weer in zich binnenstromen. Voorzichtig legde hij haar op het bed, terwijl zijn ogen haar ogen vasthielden. Hij ademde kort in en uit. Het zou zo over zijn... zo..._

_Maar hij kon niet langer wachten. Hij had al zo lang gewacht op het moment dat... dat... dat ze onder hem zou liggen, zijn naam zou kreunen... hem zou verwelkomen in haar lichaam._

_Hij ging ook op het bed zitten met haar tussen zijn knieën in en hij kreunde haar naam weer._

_"Relena..."_

_Einde Flashback_

"Damn it!" schreeuwde Heero keihard uit. Hij ging aan de kant rijden en stopte. Hij hield zijn hoofd in zijn handen.

"Hou op! Stop met dit! Je moet haar gaan zoeken. Ze is jouw missie... niet meer. Je hebt nooit gefaald, nooit verloren en dat ga je nu ook niet doen!"

Nadat hij wat gekalmeerd was, reed hij weer verder. Relena had hij ver in zijn hoofd gestopt en hij probeerde aan niets anders dan zijn missie te volbrengen te denken...

xXx

Anne neuriede terwijl ze in haar kop koffie roerde. Ze merkte niet op dat er iemand de kamer binnen kwam. Ze voelde zich zo vrolijk vandaag... en daarvoor had ze ook alle redenen toe. 's Morgens waren ze in Engeland gekomen. De reis van Duitsland naar hier toe was buitengewoon gezellig geweest met Treize in zijn privé-vliegtuig.

En die Zechs...

Een glimlach verscheen op haar lippen terwijl ze in haar koffie staarde. Hij was helemaal in de macht van Treize... Treize had die gare Zechs vandaag ook helemaal onder druk gezet. Maar daarna had hij hem weer gerust gesteld. Ze grinnikte. Eindelijk… na zo lang wachten zou haar wens in vervulling gaan, want tegen de avond zou Relena hier zijn, in dit huis.

Oo… na al die stress… eindelijk, ze zou verlost zijn van haar hindernis en dan…

Anne ging languit op het bed liggen waar ze al langer dan een kwartier op zat. Ze sloot haar ogen en ademde diep voordat ze haar ogen weer opende. Ze keek recht in het gezicht van Treize.

"Treize!" Ze was geschrokken van zijn plotselinge verschijning, maar ze probeerde dat te verstoppen. Ze sprong op van het bed, rende naar hem toe en nam hem in haar armen. Hij drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan.

"En, hoe bevalt het je hier? De bedienden doen toch wel goed hun werk en…" Hij keek snel om zich heen de kamer rond. "Er is hier niemand om je gezelschap te houden? We zijn hier niet alleen als gasten gekomen… dit is belachelijk!"

"Treize, wind je niet zo op," probeerde ze hem te kalmeren en gerust te stellen. "Ik ben prima hier en Lu heeft me net bijna een uur gezelschap gehouden."

Anne's gedachten dwaalden weer af naar haar gesprek met Noin. Ze was slim, Anne moest maar beter oppassen met haar. Ze had vaak geprobeerd om Anne in de val te lokken, haar mond voorbij te laten praten en had zelf ook wat stomme opmerkingen geplaatst, maar haar meeste vallen waren mislukt.

'Ze is wel een sluw wijf, beter je hoofd erbij houden, Anne…'

"Anne! Anne…!"

"Huh?"Gestoord uit haar gedachten keek ze naar hem op.

"Wat is er?"

"Niets," antwoordde ze kortaf en liet hem los. "Ik ben moe. Ik ga even douchen."

Zonder om te kijken liep ze naar de douche, terwijl Treize haar met een frons tussen zijn wenkbrauwen nakeek.

xXx

Ze voelde hem verstijven nadat hij haar vraag hoorde: "Trowa, waar wil je me heen brengen?"

Hij zuchtte waarop Relena haar hoofd van zijn schouder optilde en hem aankeek. Hij keek haar aan met zo'n blik... 

Ze liet hem los en stapte langzaam achteruit. 

"Wat... wil je doen...?" 

Haar stem trilde en ze hield zijn blik vast. Hij keek haar aan, hij zei niets en bewoog zich ook niet. De stilte en zijn blik bezorgden haar rillingen die over haar rug liepen. 

"Trowa..." 

"Vertrouw je me niet?" zei hij plotseling onverwachts. 

Ze staarde hem aan en zei niets. Ze liet zijn woorden langzaam tot zich doordringen. 

'Vertrouw ik hem nog wel?' dacht ze. 

Ze draaide zich om en liep weer naar het bed toe waar ze op ging zitten. Zijn ogen prikten in haar rug, maar ze keek niet om. Ze had opeens geen zin meer in een gesprek met hem. Hij deed maar wat hij wilde; ze zou wel zien. Wat kon er hoogstens gebeuren? Ze kon dood gaan, oké. Zo erg was dat niet. Minder erg dan leven in een hel... 

Ze keek naar Tosca die onrustig sliep. Ze zou zo wel wakker worden. Ze sloot haar ogen en liet haar kin op haar borst rusten. Ze sprak zichzelf weer toe dat ze dit niet voor haarzelf maar voor Tosca alles had gedaan. Maar gisternacht... het was één groot fout geweest. Een fout die ze nooit meer goed kon maken. Ze was onzeker over Heero, maar dat gold ook voor Trowa. 

Ze was in haar eigen gedachten verzonken en bij het denken aan Trowa herinnerde ze weer dat hij nog waarschijnlijk in de kamer stond. Vlug opende ze haar ogen en keek naar de plek waar Trowa net stond; zo'n twee meter voor de deur. 

Hij stond daar niet. Ze wierp een blik in de kamer. Nee, hij was er echt niet. Ze zag dat de deur open stond. Zou ze het wagen om te vluchten? Ze hoorde zijn stem weer de woorden herhalen in haarhoofd: 

_"Vertrouw je me niet?"_

Ze had de pijn in zijn stem gehoord. Ze had hem echt diep in zijn hart geraakt door hem niet te geloven, hem te wantrouwen. Ze had de pijn in zijn ogen gezien en... 

Ze zuchtte. Ze wist dat hij haar ergens heen wilde brengen. Waar? Dat wist ze helaas niet. Wist ze het maar... 

Het was zo moeilijk om hem te begrijpen... of Heero... 

Trowa en zij waren altijd zulke goeie vrienden geweest. Ze kon het maar niet geloven dat hij dit was, die haar zo behandelde. Ze sloot haar ogen en zette haar vingers bij haar slaap aan de linkerkant van haar gezicht. Ze had geen andere keus; ze moest met hem meegaan. Of ze het wilde of niet. Ze kon proberen uit dit huis te vluchten, maar dat zou alleen voor maar meer problemen zorgen. Ze had de ramen hier al gecontroleerd. Ze waren allemaal dicht en zonder sleutel niet te openen. En er was ook een balk geschoven bij de onderkant van het raam, daardoor kon het met een sleutel nog moeilijk open. De deuren zouden waarschijnlijk ook dicht zijn; zo makkelijk zou hij haar niet laten ontsnappen. 

'Waarom Trowa... waarom? Waarom is dit nodig? Waarom kun je me niet vertellen - wil je me niet vertellen wat je nu met me wilt doen? Waar we heen gaan... je vertelt me niets. Logisch toch dat ik je wantrouw.' 

Haar gedachten werden onderbroken door het gekrijs van Tosca. Ze was wakker. Relena opende haar ogen en alleen bij het zien van het zicht van Tosca verscheen er een glimlach op haar lippen. Ze tilde haar op en probeerde haar te sussen. Tosca bleef door huilen. 

'Maar natuurlijk, ze heeft honger.' 

Vanwaar moest ze nu het eten halen? Ze wierp een snelle blik in de deuropening. Moest ze hem zelf gaan zoeken? Ze keek weer naar Tosca. Ze moest wel. Ze wilde net opstaan toen ze opeens iemands ogen op haar voelde. Ze draaide zich half om. Trowa stond achter haar. 

"Hier," zei hij. 

Ze nam de babyvoeding van hem aan na enige aarzeling. Ze gaf Tosca eten op het bed, terwijl Trowa op een stoel bij het raam zat en naar haar staarde. Relena voelde zich nogal ongemakkelijk. 

Tosca was klaar met eten en speelde met haar slabje. Relena keek toe en keek even naar Trowa vanuit haar ooghoeken. Hij staarde nog steeds naar haar. Ze wilde het uitschreeuwen dat hij niet zo op haar zenuwen moest werken, maar ze bleef stil. 

"Moet je niets eten?" Ze schroken keek op. Hij stond naast het bed en hield haar een bord met eten voor. 

"Nee," zei ze kortaf. 

"Eet." 

Hij gaf haar een bevel. Wat dacht hij wel wie hij was? Ze voelde de woede in zich oplaaien. Ze ging nu alles duidelijk maken aan hem. Ze stond op en keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan. Hij liet de arm met het bord zakken en keek haar zwijgend aan. Ze haalde diep adem. 

"Trowa... ik-" 

xXx 

"Stap uit." 

Alweer een bevel. Dit was hij echt niet. Toen Relena nog geen aanstalten maakte om de auto uit te stappen, zuchtte hij. Hij zat achter het stuur vooraan, terwijl zij achterin zat. Hij haalde zijn sleutels eruit. Hij maakte zijn portier open en stapte uit de auto. Ze keek niet naar zijn bewegingen en staarde naar het kleine meisje op haar schoot. Tosca... 

Ze streek met haar vingers door het korte, steile haar van haar dochter. Ze zou alles op alles zetten om Tosca te beschermen - Trowa maakte de autoportier open - alles. 

"Stap uit," commandeerde hij haar opnieuw. 

Ze bewoog nog niet. Hij haalde diep adem voordat hij haar ruw aan haar arm uit zijn auto trok. Daarna deed hij de portier weer dicht. Tosca keek nieuwsgierig naar de nieuwe, onbekende omgeving. Relena wenste dat ze weer zou gaan slapen. Ze wilde niet dat... 

Haar adem stokte in haar keel... De wind waaide door haar losse haren. Nee... De trillingen liepen over haar rug. Dit kon hij niet zijn. Haar hoofd schoot omhoog en ze keek recht in zijn ogen. 

Heero stond op zo'n drie tot vier meter afstand van haar en Trowa. Ze keek opzij naar Trowa. Zijn gezicht verdonkerde. Hoe wist Heero dat zij...? 

"Hoe wist je dat we hier zouden komen?" 

Trowa brak de kille stilte, maar niet de kille sfeer die om hen alledrie heen hing. Ze zag tot haar grote schrik dat hij zijn pistool uit zijn zak trok. Hij greep haar hand met zijn vrije hand en trok haar zo dichterbij zichzelf. Heero grijnsde. De wind blies door zijn dikke, donkerbruine haren. Zijn lokken vielen in zijn ogen, maar nog kon Relena ze goed zien. 

Er lagen donkere wallen onder zijn ogen. Was dat alleen door gisternacht of... Hoe had ze die wallen onder zijn ogen niet eerder kunnen opmerken? Hij had nog steeds dezelfde kleren aan zoals de ochtend van vandaag toen ze nog bij hem was. Boos keek ze op naar Trowa. Hij bleef strak naar Heero kijken. Toen Heero begon te praten richtte ze haar aandacht weer op hem. 

"Trowa, onderschat me niet." 

Trowa's wenkbrauwen waren in een diepe frons getrokken. Hij had het duidelijk niet verwacht dat hij hier oog in oog zou moeten staan met Heero. Heero schudde zijn hoofd voordat hij weer begon met praten. 

"Ik had ook niet verwacht dat ik jou gisterochtend voor de deur van _onze_ schuilplaats zou aantreffen." Toen hij 'onze' zei, keek hij even Relena aan. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer toen ze dat opmerkte. "Ik was verbaasd om jou te zien en ik begreep maar niet waarom je voor Relena was gekomen. Ja, je bent - was haar goeie vriend, maar toch vertrouwde ik het al helemaal niet. Je was op iets uit, maar ik wist niet wat. Totdat..." Heero pauzeerde. Hij had zijn handen diep in de zakken van zijn jack gestopt. Hij bleef Trowa strak en serieus aankijken. "Waar denk je dat ik heen hing die middag? Informatie verzamelen over jou. En wat ik allemaal niet tegenkwam, zoals dat je werkt vo-" 

"Stop!" zei Trowa opeens. Hij slikte en verstevigde zijn greep op de arm van Relena. 

"Wat is er Trowa? Bang?" Heero's stem klonk uitdagend. "Je kunt Relena niet meer brengen naar... Geef 't toe. Je hebt verloren, Barton." 

Relena hoorde Trowa zijn tanden knersen, maar ze lette meer op Heero; op zijn woorden. Heero haalde zijn rechterhand uit zijn zak. Hij had een pistool in zijn hand. Relena voelde het zweet uitbreken in haar. Ze hield Tosca stevig tegen zich aangedrukt, terwijl Trowa zijn greep op haar arm bleef versterken. 

"Je hebt verloren Barton. Ik heb gewonnen." Heero's woorden raakten diep in haar hart zonder dat hij het waarschijnlijk zelf door had. "Ik ga mijn missie volbrengen," hij richtte zijn pistool op Trowa. "En niemand kan mij-" 

"Klaar!" Heero's ogen werden wijder en hij keek verbaasd naar Relena. Ze keek woedend terug naar hem. "Klaar! Is dat het waarom je mij..." Ze liet haar hoofd zakken, maar keek weer met een ruk naar hem op. "Ik ben slechts een missie voor jou?" 

"Relena, ik-" 

"Nee," zei ze en hief haar hand op; ze maakte een gebaar dat hij moest stoppen. Langzaam liet Heero zijn arm met de pistool zakken. 

"Maar je weet niet waar Trowa..." 

"Het maakt me niet, Heero. Ik vertrouw hem." Ze zag dat Trowa haar aankeek toen ze het zei, maar ze bleef naar Heero kijken. "Ik ga met hem mee. 't Maakt me niet uit waar en jou ook niet." Relena draaide zich om. "Voor 't eerst heb je gefaald inje missie Heero." Heero bleef sprakeloos naar haar rug kijken. "Kom, Trowa. We gaan weg. Breng me waar je heen wilt. 

Trowa's woorden dansten in haar hoofd: 'Ik - ik hou van je... ik hou van je.' 

Hij kon toch niets slecht voor haar willen? Ze stapte in de auto en ging voorin zitten, samen met Trowa. Toen ze wegreden zag ze dat Heero hen nog steeds nastaarde, maar ze vermeed zijn ogen. 

xXx 

"Hallo... de plannen zijn gewijzigd... ik zie je bij..." Trowa praatte zachtjes tegen de persoon aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Goed, ik zie je -" Hij wierp een blik op zijn horloge. "- in een half uur." 

Hij hoorde een klik aan de andere kant. Trowa zuchtte en borg zijn mobiel op in zijn broekzak. Hij draaide zich om en zag Relena in zijn auto zitten. Dit zou moeilijk worden... 

Trowa liep in de richting van de auto. Relena zag er wel nerveus uit. Dat zou iedereen zijn als diegene niet wist waar hij heen werd gebracht. Trowa stopte voor de rode voertuig en keek eerst om zich heen voordat hij de autoportier opende. Hij stapte in en deed de portier dicht. Hij stak zijn sleutel niet erin maar klemde zijn handen om de stuur, terwijl hij voor zich keek. Hij wilde nog niet rijden. 

Hij keek opzijn naar Relena. Ze keek niet terug en staarde naar het kind op haar schoot. Tosca was eindelijk weer in slaap gevallen. Hij zag dat ze slikte nadat hij eindelijk de stilte verbrak door haar naam uit te spreken. 

"Relena..." Ze sloot haar ogen en haar hoofd zakte. "Relena, ik -" 

"Ik wil geen uitleg of wat dan ook." Ze keek naar hem op. Ze had de woorden langzaam en zacht uitgesproken. Vast om het pijn en het verdriet te verstoppen, dacht Trowa. "Trowa, ik vertrou-" 

"Relena," brak hij haar abrupt af. 

Ze bleef hem aankijken met die mooie, grote, blauwe ogen van haar. Hij kon het niet lang uitstaan om zo dicht bij haar te zijn... alle aandacht van haar voor zich zelf te krijgen. 

'Alsjeblieft Relena, kijk niet zo naar me...' Hij legde zijn hand voorzichtig op haar hand. Hij was koud. 

"Soms moeten dingen gewoon zo gebeuren. Het kan niet anders. Je hebt 't macht niet. Je kunt je lot niet zelf bepalen. En ook niet die van iemand anders ben je in staat - 't maakt niet uit wie - om zijn lot te veranderen... te bepalen." 

Bij de laatste zin keek hij naar Tosca. Hij streek licht met zijn vingers door haar lichte haar. 

Had ze het wel goed gezien? Had ze zich niet vergist, vroeg ze zich af. Nee, toch. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Haar ogen werden wijder. In zijn ogen had ze liefde gezien; liefde voor Tosca. Dat liefde dat ze nooit in de ogen van Treize had gezien en wel nooit zou zien: De liefde van een vader voor zijn eigen dochter. 

xXx 

"Wat zei hij?" 

Zechs staarde naar zijn glas. Het duurde nogal lang voordat Treize antwoord aan hem gaf. 

"Hij zou in een kleine half uur hier zijn." 

Milliardo knikte langzaam met zijn hoofd terwijl hij naar zijn glad met water bleef staren. "Hij belde een half uur geleden. Dus hij zou hier elk moment kunnen zijn." 

Nu knikte Treize met zijn hoofd. "Zechs, ik -" 

Hij was nog niet uitgesproken of de bel van de voordeur ging. Treize sprong op van zijn stoel en wilde de voordeur gaan openen, maar Zechs was hem helaas voor. Met grote passen liepMilliardo naar de brede voordeur. Hij haalde diep adem voordat hij de deur opentrok. Het licht verblindde hem eerst. Zechs zag een gestalte staan voor de deuropening. Hij was nogal breed en bijna net zo lang als hem. Zechs' ogen moesten nog even wennen aan het felle licht. Treize stond achter hem en grijnsde breed naar de persoon bij het voordeur. Zechs merkte daar niets van op. Opeens herkende hij de persoon. 

"Trowa!" riep hij verbaasd uit. Haast onopmerkbaar knikte Trowa met zijn hoofd. Hij lachte niet, zijn ogen lachten ook niet. Hij keek hen allebei doodserieus aan. "Trowa... wat doe _jij _hier?" 

"Zechs, over hem zat ik te praten," mompelde Treize onverwachts achter hem. 

Milliardo bleef naar Trowa met open mond staren. 'Maar hij werkte voor ons... dat verklaart waarom hij ontslag nam vlak nadat Relena trouwde.' 

"Trowa, waar is..." vroeg Treize, maar hij hoefde niet verder meer te vragen. 

Trowa deed een stap opzij. Achter hem... achter hem stond Relena met Tosca in haar armen. Ze staarde naar de grond. Zechs was eerst sprakeloos en voelde zijn benen niet meer onder hem. Na zo lang zoeken, na al die slapeloze nachten stond ze eindelijk voor hem. Treize lachte gemeen naar Relena, maar niemand merkte dat op. 

Plotseling kwam Zechs in actie. Hij deed een stap naar haar toe en greep haar vast bij haar arm. Ruw trok hij haar het huis in. Trowa en Treize staarden allebei naar hem en deden niets. Ondertussen waren Noin en Anne ook gekomen. Ze bleven in de hal ook allebei met open mond naar Relena staren. 

"Kom mee!" schreeuwde Milliardo woedend. 

Hij sleurde haar bijna het huis door. Toen hij langs Lucrezia kwam, stopte hij even. Lu begreep het en pakte voorzichtig Tosca op. Ze keek naar Relena, maar die vermeed haar ogen en staarde naar de grond. Ze was magerder geworden zag Lu. 

"Waarom, Relena...?" fluisterde Lu zachtjes. 

Maar voor ze nog iets kon zeggen trok Zechs Relena verder naar zijn werkkamer toe. Trowa en Treize kwamenook de woonkamer binnen waar Lu en Anne stonden. De dienaren stonden eerst met wijdopen gesperde ogen te kijken naar het schouwspel, maar toen Zechs achter zich de deur dicht had getrokken, gingen ze weer aan hun werk alsof er niets was gebeurd. 

Noin keek hen alledrie aan. Anne, Treize, Trowa... Haar blik bleef op hem rusten. Hij staarde naar de grond, maar toen hij opmerkte dat ze naar hem keek, keek hij op met zijn felgroene ogen. Noin bleef even naar hem kijken met een frons tussen haar dunne wenkbrauwen. 

'Wat doet_ hij_ hier?' Hij zei niets en staarde naar haar met een lege blik in zijn ogen. 

"Laten we gaan zitten," mompelde Lu die nog steeds Tosca vasthield. De andere twee knikten met hun hoofd en namen plaats. Trowa zweeg en ging net als de anderen ook maar zitten. "Willen jullie iets te -" 

Lu hield abrupt op met praten toen ze geschreeuw hoorde. Ze staarde naar Tosca op haar schoot en wilde niet het geschreeuw en het gekrijs van hen horen. Van een broer en z'n zusje. Van haar man en haar schoonzusje. Van Milliardo en Relena... 

Ze riep een bediende en zei dat hij vier kopjes koffie met koekjes moest brengen. Noin hoorde dat Zechs Relena sloeg en dat zij zacht huilde, maar zeprobeerde haar aandacht niet daaraan te besteden. Ze zag dat ze alledrie met een bezorgd gezicht naar de deur van Zechs' werkkamer keken. Ze konden op dit moment niet doen. Ze stonden allemaal machteloos. Milliardo deed altijd toch wat hij zelf wilde. Maar dit ging wel te ver... Zo erg je zusje wantrouwen was niet goed. Vanuit haar ooghoeken keek ze naar Treize. Was hij werkelijk wel zo bezorgd zoals hij eruit zag? 

De koppen koffie lagen al een kwartier onaangeraakt op het glazen tafel in het midden van de sofa's. Af en toe hoorden ze Mil boos iets onverstaanbaars zeggen. Ze praatten te zacht zodat de vier in de woonkamer hen niet hoorden. Opeens stond Treize op. Verbaasd keek Lu naar hem op. Hij staarde in gedachten verzonken naar de deur waarachter Relena en Zechs waren. Hij schraapte zijn keel. 

"Ik ga even naar mijn kamer." Met deze woorden verdween hij uit de kamer. 

"Ik kom ook zo," snel liep Anne ook de kamer uit. 

Ze hoorden nu niets meer achter de deur. Trowa en Lu bleven zwijgend naar de deur kijken. Lu draaide zich om naar hem toe. "Waarom heb je Relena hierheen gebracht?" 

Hij keek even op en richtte toen zijn aandacht op zijn lange, dunne vingers. " 't Is het beste voor haar," mompelde hij. 

" 't Beste?" Lu ontplofte en wees met haar rechtervinger naar de deur. "Is dit het beste voor haar?" Trowa zweeg en Lu verwachtte geen antwoord meer van hem. Boos wilde ze haar hoofd van hem wegdraaien toen hij plotseling opeens iets zei wat haar de rillingen over haar rug bezorgde. 

"Wil je haar dan liever dood zien...?" 

xXx 

Met een lege blik in haar ogen staarde ze naar het plafond. Haar hoofd rustte tegen de muur. Zechs was net weggegaan en had de deur keihard achter zich dicht geslagen. Daarna had hij 'm op slot gedaan. Met haar vingers ging ze langs de blauwe plekken die hij haar net had aangebracht. Haar tranen waren gedroogd op haar wangen. Ze had geprobeerd zichzelf te verdedigen tegen zijn slagen en al zijn valse beschuldigen. 

Maar tevergeefs. 

Hij was zo woedend dat hij niet eens naar Relena wilde luisteren. Ze sloot haar ogen. Voordat hij weg was gegaan had hij gezegd dat hij zou nadenken over wat hij met haar wilde doen. Zijn ogen voorspelden weinig goeds. Net als _zijn_ ogen... ze kreeg een raar gevoel in haar buik bij het denken aan _hem_. Maar voor _zijn_ ogen was ze niet bang geweest. Voor die van Zechs wel. Onwillig dacht ze aan de vorige nacht. 

FLASHBACK 

_Hij keek haar aan met liefde in zijn ogen, maar tegelijkertijd keek hij naar haar met honger in zijn ogen... Toch was ze niet bang voor hem. Ze wist dat hij van haar hield en haar wilde. Net als zij zelf. Hij kuste haar zachtjes op haar lippen en streelde haar lippen met zijn lippen en likte er ook af en toe aan. Hij maakte haar werkelijk** gek.**Voorzichtig trok hij haar bloes over haar hoofd en gooide het op de grond naast het bed. Hij kreunde toen ze de knoop van zijn spijkerbroek probeerde te openen. Hij beet licht in haar schouder. Zijn vingers vonden de rits van haar rok en in een snelle beweging had hij haar rok naar beneden getrokken. Hij kuste haar weer zachtjes en beet licht op haar lippen. Daarna gingen zijn lippen weer naar beneden. Ondertussen had ze zijn broek open gemaakt en trok ze hem naar beneden tot over zijn knieën. De rest van het broek trok ze omlaag met haar voeten. Terwijl hij haar lichaam wild kuste en streelde, maakte hij haar Bh open en trok 'm uit. Ze keek hem met een glinstering in haar ogen aan en kreunde toen hij zijn aandacht op haar borsten richtte. Hij kneep erin en likte en kuste ze heftig._

_"Uhn... Heero..."_

_"Relena..." hij kreunde haar naaam weer._

_Haar rechterhand dwaalde van zijn rug af verder naar beneden. Hij sprong zowat een halve meter in de lucht toen ze licht met haar hand zijn kruis raakte. Zijn ogen werden alsmaar donkerder en ze zat het zweet op zijn voorhoofd en op zijn lichaam glinsteren in het donker. Zijn handen waren overal op haar lichaam, hij was overal. Hij was voor haar op dit moment het enige op dit wereld. Het enige totdat..._

_Opeens vingen Relena's ogen het gekrijs van Tosca op. Ze keek naar Heero. Hij staarde terug naar haar duidelijk buiten adem. Nu hoorde hij het ook. Hij rolde van haar af, zodat zij op kon staan. Ze greep snel naar een laken en wikkelde die om haar lichaam. Toen ze opkeek was Heero al verdwenen. Ze holde naar de kamer ernaast. Hij stond open. Sprakeloos ging ze in de deuropening staan. Heero stond in de kamer met alleen zijn boxers aan en met Tosca in zijn armen. Hij merkte haar nog niet op en suste Tosca. Ze was opgehouden met huilen. Stilletjes liep Relena naar Heero toe. Hij merkte haar aanwezigheid op en draaide zich om naar haar toe. Voorzichtig overhandigde hij Tosca aan haar._

_xXx_

_Relena legde Tosca weer neer op het bed; ze sliep weer. Ze deed een stap achteruit toen ze Heero naar het bed toe zag komen. Hij ging op de rand van het bed zitten en haalde voorzichtig zijn vingers door het haar van Tosca. Met een schuin hoofd keek Relena naar hem. Hij keek met een ruk op naar haar en stond op. Hij liep op haar af. Ze bleef staan kijken naar hem met een blos op haar wangen. Hij duwde haar tegen de muur en leunde met zijn volle gewicht op haar. Ze zag de wilde blik in zijn ogen en sloot haar eigen ogen. Zou hij met haar staand...?_

_Langzaam maakte hij haar laken los en deed haar slip uit, terwijl hij licht haar nek en schouders kuste.Ze sloot haar ogen en kreunde zacht: "Heero..."_

_"Ik hou van je Relena en niemand kan dat veranderen, niet het verleden noch het toekomst." __Voor ze kon reageren voelde ze hoe hij binnen in haar gleed._

_"Ik hou ook van je." Fluisterde ze nog net voordat het echte gevecht kon beginnen._

_'Ik zal altijd van je houden, Heero. Altijd.' dacht ze._

_De maan wierp een klein beetje licht binnen in de slaapkamer van een verafgelegen villa waar twee zwetende mensen stonden die alleen oog voor elkaar hadden._

_EINDE FLASHBACK_

Nieuw tranen gleden over haar wangen. Was dat allemaal echt gelogen, helemaal nep geweest? Hoe kon hij haar zoiets aandoen? Ze sloot haar ogen en herinnerde zich weer hoe Heero vloekte toen hij al haar blauwe plekken had gezien die Treize haar had bezorgd. Hij was er met zijn vinger over heen geweest en had ze allemaal vervolgens een voor een gekust. 

'Waarom Heero. Waarom?' Ze probeerde Heero uit haar hoofd te zetten. Ze moest eerst hier weg zien te komen. Maar hoe? 

xXx 

"Je mag met haar doen wat je wilt. Voor mijn part dood je haar maar." 

Zechs' kille woorden sneden Lu diep in haar hart. Was dit echt Milliardo? Treize lachte en knikte instemmend, maar Trowa sprong op van zijn zitplaats. Hij keek woedend naar Treize. 

"Dat was de afspraak helemaal niet. Je zei dat je haar niet zou doden. Je zou alleen met haar scheiden en -" 

Zechs fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Had hij het wel goed gehoord? Iedereen in de woonkamer keek verbaasd naar Trowa op. De Trowa die altijd zo kalm bleef was woedend. Razend. Trowa werd onderbroken door het afgaan van Anne's mobiel. Ze excuseerde zich en liep vlug de kamer uit. 

"Excuseer me," zei Treize en liep ook de woonkamer uit. 

Zwijgend bleven de andere drie achter. Een paar tellen later hoorden ze geschreeuw in de hal. In een tel waren ze in de hal. Treize zat Anne te slaan. 

"Tuthola, slet. Ik vertrouwde je! Hoe durf je mijn dood te plannen. Bitch!" 

Trowa en Zechs renden naar Treize toe en pakten hem vast. Moeilijk hielden ze hem onder controle terwijl hij nog wild tekeer ging. Anne lag op de grond en keek met een blik vol haat naar Treize. Er druppelde bloed uit haar lippen op de grond. 

"Verdiende loon, schufter. Elke nacht met mij naar bed gaan, maar Relena is je vrouw, huh?" Ze spuugde op hem. Sprakeloos keek Treize haar aan, toen herstelde hij zich weer. 

"Tuthola, bitch, slut. Nu probeer je andere manieren om er onder uit te komen, hè? Zal je niet lukken hoor, ik -" Treize werd ruw onderbroken door Zechs. Hij sloeg hem keihard op zijn wang. Roodheet van woede keek hij naar Treize. "Zechs... hoe durf je mij -" 

Zechs verkocht hem nog een andere klap. "Denk je nou echt dat ik mijn zusje zo erg wantrouw? Ze zou dood gaan, maar nooit de eer van onze familie schenden. Ze zou nooit met Heero..." Milliardo slikte om zijn woede onder controle te houden. Noin keek met open mond naar haar echtgenoot. Had hij het dus toch nog al die tijd geweten? "Het is waar dat ik Yuy niet mag, maar ik vertrouw Relena. Die klappen van net heb ik haar gegeven omdat ze niet naar mij toe was gekomen. Ze vertrouwde me niet, daarom. Hoewel ik weet dat ik deels ook fout zat... En jullie twee gaan naar de gevangenis. Dat is jullie plaats, jullie thuis." Zechs draaide zich om om weg te gaan, maar draaide zich weer om naar Treize toe. Hij werd nog steeds vastgehouden door Trowa. "Dit is niets vergeleken met wat jij Relena hebt aangedaan. Als je iets tegen mij had, moest je 't met mij uitvechten en niet met Relena betrekken. Maar goed, ik weet leukere straffen voor jullie twee." Treize slikte. "Hele leuke straffen." 

xXx 

Ze opende haar ogen en staarde naar het witte plafond. Ze wist onmiddellijk waar ze was. Met een ruk ging ze rechtop zitten in het bed. Iemand hield haar hand vast. Heero zat naast het patiëntenbed en hield haar hand stevig vast. Zijn ogen waren rood. Van slaaptekort of van het huilen? Ze trok haar hand uit zijn handen. 

"Wat doe ik hier?" 

"Je moet beter op jezelf letten. Je at te weinig daarom lig je hier nu. Je broer vond je bewusteloos." Hij zweeg. "Relena... 't spijt me." 

Ze staarde naar het witte laken. Tranen zwollen op in haar ogen. "Waarom Heero, waarom? Op momenten dat ik jou het hardst nodig had, was je d'r niet en liet je me in de steek. Zelfs bij mijn bruiloft." Haar schouders schokten. 

Heero tilde haar gezicht op naar hem op en keek haar recht in haar ogen aan. "Ik zat toen fout, Relena. Ik dacht dat ik niet goed genoeg voor je was en dat ik je nooit gelukkig zou kunnen houden." 

"Heero, ik..." 

"Alsjeblieft Relena,vergeef 't me voor dit keer. Voor dit keer. Voor de aller, allerlaatste keer. Ik zal nooit meer een fout begaan." 

"Ow, Heero... _als_ je een fout had begaan zou ik je toch vergeven?" 

Heero stond op van de stoel om aan de rand van het bed te gaan zitten. "Zie je wel, Relena. Je bent te goed voor me." Hij omhelsde haar. Tranen gleden over haar wangen. "Ik hou van je Relena en ik zal altijd van je houden. Altijd." 

Relena beet op haar lippen om te voorkomen dat ze nog harder zou gaan huilen. Voorzichtig liet hij haar los. Hij keek haar diep aan in de ogen en haalde diep adem. "Relena, ik weet dat dit niet het goeie plaats is om te vragen, maar... wil je met me trouwen?" 

Ze sloot haar ogen en knikte zachtjes met haar hoofd. Hij omhelsde haar weer en ze begon weer helemaal opnieuw met huilen. Dit keer deed hij ook mee. 

xXx 

"Waar ga je heen?" 

Trowa stopte en zuchtte. Lucrezia stond achter hem met haar armen over elkaar heen geslagen. "De wereld is groot, ik kan overal heen gaan." 

"Je houdt echt veel van Relena, nietwaar?" Bij deze woorden draaide Trowa zich langzaam om naar haar toe. "Dit alles deed je toch voor haar. En nu ga je weg zonder haar mee te nemen?" 

"Ze houdt echt veel van Heero. Ze zal blij met hem zijn." 

"En jij?" vroeg Noin. Trowa keek op. "Zul je een ander kunnen vinden?" 

Trowa staarde eerst zwijgend naar haar. Toen grijnsde hij en draaide zich half om. "Vast wel en zelfs een betere dan Relena. " Hij liep verder het straat uit tot Noin's woorden hem opeens weer stopten. 

"Maar je zult geen Relena vinden." 

Hij zuchtte en keek naar de blauwe lucht. "Ik wil dat ze gelukkig is. Als zij gelukkig is, ben ik ook gelukkig." Met deze woorden liep hij de straat uit. Noin keek hem na. 

'Dat noem je echte liefde,' dacht ze. Ze sloot even haar ogen en ging richting haar huis. Ze wilde ook Relena gelukkig zien. Heero zou haar en Tosca vast wel gelukkig houden. 

Nee, niet vast wel, maar ZEKER. 

EINDE

* * *

**Ow, deze hfst was echt moeilijk om te schrijven zeg. Nu deze verhaal einde is, ga ik met een nieuw verhaal beginnen. 'Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn' schrijf ik waarschijnlijk nooit uit. Ik heb wel de volgende hfst bijna af, maar verder denk ik 'm niet af te maken. De volgende verhaal ga ik in het engels schrijven, er zijn veel te weinig mensen die Nederlandse verhalen lezen, dus...**

**Nou, tot de volgende verhaal!**

**-x-**

**Sehri**


End file.
